Only you
by TheladyWolf
Summary: Sasuke is a powerful business man, along side his brother Itachi, but he not happy, till one night a baby is left on his door step, that baby becomes his world, and watch what happens through it all as Sasuke tries to make sure that the only person he
1. Chapter 1

TheladyWolf: Hello all, this is my first story, so don't be too harsh. .

Warnings: this is a man/man love type of story, with I guess what you can call incest, though the main characters aren't related by blood. Don't like don't read, because I don't want to hear you complaining about your poor blinded eyes. -.- you know who you people are. –Nods-

Story: Sasuke is a powerful business man, along side his brother Itachi, but he not happy, till one night a baby is left on his door step, that baby becomes his world, and watch what happens through it all as Sasuke tries to make sure that the only person he loves is Sasuke.

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Itachi / Kisame, Iruka/Kakashi and who know what else I might add in the parings. O.o I am open to suggestions.

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of these people from Naruto, because if I did, I would be controlling you people with my Naruto yaoi . XP

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only you.

Chapter 1. Free baskets.

Sasuke sat in his living room, sipping his tea, reading over documents for a meeting that was to be in the morning. He sighed, he was bored out of his mind, everyday seemed to be that same thing to him now a days. Wake up, get dressed, eat, go to work, and then come home.

With his family being powerful, where was the challenge anymore? There was nothing that rivaled there company.

_Knock knock _

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, 'who could it be at this time of night?' he thought to himself as he went to answer the door, he liked his privacy and made it known that he hated for others to disturb him in his house, he contemplated this as he went to go see which fool would dare bother him. He opened the door and saw…nothing. He was just about to close the door when he heard a whimpering below him, looking down he saw a basket on his steps, in curiosity he reached down and opened the basket, wondering if someone had abandoned a kitten or puppy. He opened the basket, and then promptly shut it.

Taking a deep breath he opened it again, sure that his eyes were playing tricks with him, he lifted the lid and looked inside, and sure enough, that bundle of blankets did not morph into a kitten or puppy.

He looked at the bright splotch of blonde hair on the baby's head, and those beautiful blue eyes that gazed at him in curiosity. As the baby whimpered and shivered Sasuke realized how cold it was outside and picked up the basket and the bag beside it and carried it inside.

He placed the basket on the couch and put the bag down, looking at the baby inside, who gazed back at him with the same fascination as well.

"Wonder why they left you here" Sasuke said, and the baby cooed, as if agreeing with him. Sasuke bit back a smile as he heard the baby, the baby _was_ cute, as far as baby go, but this one was going to be beautiful when it grew up, he could tell.

Suddenly the baby kicked its feet, ruffling the blanket and out flew a letter that was hidden in the folds. Sasuke picked it up and opened it; the letter was short and simple:

_Dear Mr. __Uchiha_

_I can no longer take care of my baby, and rather then see Naruto suffer; I am hoping that you can give him the life that I am sadly unable to give my baby. All of Naruto's things are in the bag, and some books and what to do are also in there. Please take good care of Naruto._

_Love his mother_

Sasuke read the letter over again then looked at the baby, Naruto, so that's what it's name was, he still didn't know the sex of the baby, but that could wait till later when he had to change it's diaper.

Naruto whimpered, seeming to suck on nothing, Sasuke looked in the basket and saw a pacifier and stuck it in his mouth, it seemed to work, at least for the first minute, then Naruto promptly spit it back out, his whimpering slowly turning into cries.

'He must be hungry' Sasuke thought as he opened the bag, pulling out a bottle and the powder. He read the back and went to the kitchen as he prepared the bottle, he saw a note stuck to the mix, saying to be sure to test the heat of the water so as not to burn Naruto's mouth with the milk.

He walked back into the room, bottle in hand and stuck it in Naruto's mouth, watching as the baby seemed to consume it in a matter of minutes. Sasuke patted himself on the back, proud that he was able to all of this without any trouble; of course Uchiha's we known for being able to do any thing, of course.

But after a minute Naruto seemed fussy, so Sasuke tried to figure out what was wrong, he sniffed, no not _that_, at least not yet. He had just fed him, so what could it be?

Naruto was starting to cry now, so Sasuke decide that Naruto just needed to be held, cause babies where just strange like that. So he awkwardly picked him up, trying not to drop him as he squirmed in his arms. Sasuke was amazed at how fragile that baby was, he was so defenseless, he set the baby on his shoulder and patted his back, trying to reassure him that everything was ok, "it's ok Naruto, don't cry"

It was then the Sasuke learned two important things about babies, especially Naruto.

One, don't ever pat their backs after they eat with out a towel.

He shuddered as he felt the white substance go down his shirt, feeling the warm throw up.

Second, Naruto had a hell of a burp for a baby, he had to admit, it was impressing. he knew adults who couldn't top what just came out of this baby.

After getting over the fact that his shirt would never be the same, Sasuke held the baby against him, studying his face now that the child was much closer. He saw that upon closer inspection that on the baby's cheeks there were three distinct scars on each side, but apart from that the skin seemed flawless with its tan color.

Naruto yawned, resting his head upon Sasuke's shoulder and closing his eyes, content to be there. Sasuke couldn't help it, he smiled, though he might deny such a thing crossing his lips in the presence of others, he was an Uchiha for Pete's sake, they smirked, not smiled.

But Sasuke realized something as he stood there, holding the baby in his arms. He felt more alive in this one hour, then he had felt in months, hell maybe even years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While waiting for his young charge to wake up from his sleep Sasuke decide to have a look thru the bag. He found bottles, baby's food, diapers and all types of outfits. But he still couldn't figure out if Naruto was a boy or girl, seeing as the bag had both dresses and male clothing also a cute little orange fox plushy.

He also found out Naruto's last name, it was on a blanket in the bag sown on the bottom.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he said out loud. He picked Naruto up and walked up stairs, he still wasn't sure how to carry him, but he had to learn some how. He smiled down at the baby, feeling warmth inside of him, who knew he could feel like this? And all due to a baby.

He laid Naruto down on the bed, making sure that the baby wouldn't fall of the bed, then lay down next to him. He felt a possiveness over the child already, even though he had only had him in his posseion for a few hours.

He reached over and stroked Naruto's head, loving the feel of the soft downy hair on his hand. "Your mine now" he whispered as he gazed at the baby till he fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok people, this is my first one, don't be too harsh now, and if you see any problems please let me know. Also know that the more support I get, the faster the story grows, don't cha know:3 well I hope you all enjoy it, plus I hope to have some others get started very soon so till then, this is TheLadyWolf. TLW.


	2. Chapter 2

TheLadyWolf: Hello! Yes it is me. I have been writing like crazy to give you chapter two of my story. Yup, so I hope that all of you will continue to read, and please post comments, that keeps the wolf happy –nods head many times- so keep the wolf happy cause then she writes more quickly! Also I would like to thank everyone who posted, it makes me so happy to see that you all seem to like it so much. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto, or I would rule you all through its yaoi.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Ages:

Sasuke -20

Naruto- 7 or 8 months old

Itachi- 30

Will give more ages of others later on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2. Babies and offices.

Sasuke was having a nice dream, he wasn't sure what about, but all he knew was that there was a lot of yellow in it and some blue too. Something seemed to be pulling him out of his dream though; a high pitched crying sound, since when did his alarm cry? 'How strange…' he thought as he _tried_ to fall back asleep, _try,_ being the key word there.

Suddenly everything from last night hit him, like a ton of bricks, and like a ton of brick would have done if it had hit him, he went flying from the bed, barely catching himself as he turned around to check on Naruto who was crying, his arms flaying in the air, a trail of tears on his face.

Sasuke hurried to the other side of the bed and picked him up, scrunching his nose as the odor hit it. At least he knew why he was crying, so that helped to solve the problem. He looked over at the clock and had to squint in order to read it. 7:00 a.m. it read. No wonder he felt dead on his feet. 10:00 was when he liked to rise and shine. Even though he usually wandered into work around 9:00.

He put Naruto down again as he searched through the bag for diapers, he was glad when finally found them, hearing Naruto cry made him panic. Something he didn't like, he was an Uchiha, and they never panicked. They were the one's who smacked others who were in a panic and told them to stop panicking, his brother had even done that once. Telling the man to stop screaming like a girl at a bank robbery, he had even freaked out the guards, when he turned and barked at them to get the fuck out, which they had, Itachi wasn't a people person, and being late pissed him off.

He undid Naruto's outfit, talking to him to calm him down, soon Naruto's cries turned into whimpers instead, but even that stopped when Sasuke gave Naruto the fox toy he had found earlier and taking care of the rest of the problem.

"so time to figure out what you truly are Naruto" Sasuke said as he undid the diaper and…" we have a baby boy" Sasuke smiled at Naruto as saw the baby chew the fox as if to eat it's limb off, then failing in eating it, he proceed to smack it upon the bed, babbling in his baby talk.

"Coo" he said hitting the bed with the toy.

"Being a bad fox was he?" Sasuke asked as he changed the diaper.

Naruto just continued to punish the fox for its unfortunate crime of existing and then existing in his hands.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, having the feeling that now that he was awake it wouldn't be too easy to get him in the opposite state. So he decided that he might as well give him a bath, maybe that would wear the baby out.

Sasuke smiled as he held Naruto in the bath tub, washing him softly with a towel, Naruto seemed to be in bliss as he held him, the water around his body, as he held him in the water.

'He's so cute' he thought as Naruto lay there, almost asleep now. Sasuke got out of the tub slowly, careful not to wake Naruto.

He wrapped him in a towel and began to look thru the bag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke tried, he really, really, _really_ did, but… he could stop himself. As soon as he saw the dress he _had_ to put it on Naruto. And Naruto didn't help one bit, looking cute in the outfit, giggling, and then he saw the bow, that damned _bow._ It taunted him, just begging to be worn. So what was Sasuke to do but put it in Naruto's hair?

So when he left the house after feeding the baby, it was with a dress wearing Naruto, not that Sasuke minded, if he had to have a baby it would have to be Naruto, especially in a dress.

Sasuke placed the basket that held Naruto in the passenger seat and placed his bag in the back 'I need to get a car seat' he thought as he made sure that Naruto was secure and then started, but that wasn't the most prominent thing on his mind, he was wondering how people at the office were going to respond to Naruto.

'It won't be _that_ bad' he thought as he pulled onto the street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, it wasn't that bad…it was _worst._

It seemed that all the women from the office had chosen that moment to come down stairs, for some god forsaken reason, and now it seemed that he could even take a step to escape. Naruto lay in his basket, covered in blankets holding his fox in his tiny hands, staring with big blue eyes at all the strange people surrounding him.

"Can I hold her?" women number one.

"She's so cute!" women number two.

"Look at those eyes!" women number three.

"Whets her name?" women number four.

'When did we get all these women employees!? And where have they been hiding?' Sasuke thought with a bit of panic, as the focus went from Naruto to himself.

Sasuke was just about ready to snap and yell at them to leave when Naruto helped in his own babyish way.

He began to cry.

First he whimpered, clutching the fox closer, then his eyes began to fill, and then, he let it roar. The women did what people normally do when faced with a crying baby, they scattered, claiming that they suddenly remembered that they had things to do. Not wanting to deal with the crying infant, they had there own to worry about, and didn't want to have to deal with another's.

'They why weren't you doing it before!?' Sasuke thought as he picked up the basket with the now crying Naruto inside. 'Just when things were going so well too' he thought darkly as he walked through the building to his office on the top floor.

The worst thing about Naruto crying , apart from the feeling awful over the sound, was the fact that _everyone_ was looking now. So Sasuke did what he normal did in any situation that displeased him, he gave the 'glare of death' which dared anyone to look at him, or to make a comment, no mortal was foolish enough, and there eyes stayed glued to the computer screen in fear of the glare. Only when he was in his office did Sasuke breathe a sigh of relief.

Sasuke put Naruto's basket down on the desk and picked him up, more confident in his actions now.

"Did those old ladies's scare you?" he asked and Naruto snuggled into his shoulder, his eyelashes damp from his tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's when Itachi walked in.

Itachi gazed at his brother and then at the little girl he was holding.

"Kidnapping babies are we?" Sasuke turned, startled. He hadn't heard Itachi come in.

"So who's the mother?" Itachi asked as he walked over to peer at the baby over Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto, at hearing the new voice, turned his head to look at Itachi, staring into his eyes, blue met black, and then it seemed to strangely turn into a staring match. Blue against black, Itachi leaned in closer to look at Naruto's eyes…closer,…closer…._slap_!

Sasuke couldn't hold back a chuckle at the look on his brother's face, as Itachi's left eye twitched. When Itachi had leaned in, Naruto had, in a flash reached out and slapped him on the cheeks with both hands, the fox in one of them.

"She's pretty quick for a little thing isn't she?" Itachi said as he rubbed his face where Naruto had struck in his quickness.

"He" Sasuke said.

"No….she" Itachi replied slowly, like Sasuke was stupid…or retarded, pointing to the dress and bow.

"He"

"He?"

"He" Itachi's eye twitched again. He rubbed his forehead.

"Sasuke please tell me that you couldn't find any _boy_ clothes and this was all you had left?" Itachi asked as he looked at Sasuke, who suddenly found Naruto's bow and hair very interesting.

"um…no. but look at him" Sasuke held Naruto in front of him facing Naruto towards Itachi, as if to have the baby explain to him why he was wearing a dress. Naruto looked at Itachi before he squealed and reached out towards Itachi, clearly wanting the man to hold him.

Sasuke didn't like the fact that Naruto wanted to meet his brother so much. He wanted Naruto to only want _him_, be happy and squeal with joy only for _him_. Not his brother, who was looking at Naruto as if he had just thrown up on him. Well Naruto hadn't done that…_yet._ But if Sasuke had his way, Itachi would get to experience _that_ pleasure soon enough. He looked forward to the look on Itachi's face when that happened. He smirked at the thought.

Itachi, who was still looking at Naruto as if he had thrown up on him _again_, missed the smirk his brother had on his face as he planed the destruction of his shirt.

Sasuke moved Naruto closer to Itachi, and if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he never have believed it, and would have laughed at the person who had told him this, called that person a liar, and then would have proceeded to light said persons pants on fire. But no, Itachi had actual taken a step back '_he took a step back.'_ Sasuke thought with a touch of awe at what Naruto had just made his brother do.

"Whets wrong Itachi? Scared of a baby?" Sasuke moved Naruto closer once more, this time Itachi stood his ground, though he clearly looked like he wanted to take another step back. Slowly, as if his arms had suddenly gained 50 pounds, he held up his hands to take Naruto.

Sasuke put Naruto in Itachi's hands, ready to take the baby away in a heartbeat. He held his breath, waiting to see what would happen.

Naruto, finally in the spot he wanted to be in, reached out with one hand and patted Itachi's cheek softly. As if to say, 'it's ok'.

Strangely, as if this was the reassurance that he had needed, Itachi brought Naruto closer. And smiled.

'Naruto is something else' Sasuke thought to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting down, Itachi in the chair in front of Sasuke's desk, with Naruto in his lap facing him, playing with his fox toy, and Itachi just holding him there. Sasuke sat behind the desk watching Naruto as he spoke to his brother.

"So he was just left there was he?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, in a basket and blankets, here is the letter that was left with him" Sasuke handed Itachi the letter.

"Hmm….did you ever think what might happen if the lady decide she might what him back?" Itachi asked as he was bouncing Naruto on his knee.

'_I won't let that happen!_" Sasuke thought, 'Naruto is _mine _now'.

"Hmm…. This letter wont get you too far you know, considering the fact that she did not write down her name, so for all we know, he was stolen from his real mother and dumped with you, so that would mea-"

"I don't care how he came to be on my front porch, the fact remains that he is mine now and I won't let him go." He walked over to Itachi taking Naruto from him, as if holding the baby would keep that theory from happening.

"Coo" Naruto said, suddenly hugging Sasuke, his baby arms around his neck. Sasuke smiled at the sight, and wrapped his arm him, holding his closer.

"Well, whatever you decide, I will support you." Itachi rose and walked towards the door, he paused, "and get the boy some real clothes, for goodness sake."

Sasuke just held Naruto up, turning him to face Itachi, giving him a full view of the baby in his girly glory.

Itachi's eye twitched again, "fine! But only because he is so cute" and with that he turned and left.

"Coo!' Naruto said, as he agreed clapping his hands. Sasuke just shook his head. Not even Itachi could resist Naruto cuteness. Especially in a dress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TLW: Yay!!!!! Chapter two is COMPLETED people, am I not a good wolf to get this done for you so quick!? –Wags tail with joy-. Don't hesitate to suggest people. I might just use it –nods-. Well, tell me what you think, and if I should do anything in particular, and I will take pairing suggestions as well, just so you know. Hmm for the next chapter, Sasuke needs to take Naruto shopping, how will that turn out? O.o will Sasuke come to the terms with the fact that he is just as bad as a woman in a store? Hey, we are all guilty of that crime.

Well, till then, make sure to comment please! TLW.


	3. Chapter 3

TLW: -basking in the reviews- ahhh… what a nice feeling. I would like to thank RickaZcurser for that lovely suggestion that she gave me for this chapter, if you want to know where I got the idea for a certain part of this story go read the reviews. Muhahahaha!!!! O.o, Ok I feel better, -eats wolf cookie- well I hope that you all like this chapter, but before I forget, should I have Sasuke's parents alive or dead? O.o give opinions people. –grabs some pocky- time to get writing! –Runs off to write-

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these people from Naruto, because if I did, I would be controlling you people with my Naruto yaoi. XP

Ages:

Sasuke -20

Naruto- 7 or 8 months old

Itachi- 30

Kisame-30

Sakura-20

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3. When is a man, a man? When he's shopping.

Sasuke realized, after the fifth time he had to get Naruto back to sleep for his nap, two things.

One, people are nosy as hell, if one more person tried to open that damn basket to see what was inside…well the results wouldn't be pretty, and the police might need to be called in.

Two, he needed to buy Naruto a carrier, and a bed, and who knew what else? He tried making a list, but it just kept growing, so he figured on his way home tonight he would swing by some store to get the things he needed. In and out, that should be quick.

Or so he thought.

Sasuke was putting away some paper work and getting ready to leave to go shopping when Itachi came back into the room.

Naruto was still asleep, '_thank goodness_', in his basket. Itachi walked over and peered at the sleeping babe.

"So help me Itachi, it you wake him up I wont be held responsible for my actions" Sasuke threatened as he picked up the last of the papers.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "tough day I take it?" he asked.

Sasuke held back a flinch remembering all the things that had happened today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-flash back-

Sasuke had just relaxed in his desk, Naruto was just lying in his basket, play with his feet and toy now and again, when Sakura had walked into his office. He gave a sigh and braced himself for the flirting that was about to commence, when she saw Naruto.

She squealed, even Naruto seemed to flinch.

"How cute Mr.Uchiha!" she looked closer at Naruto.

Apparently Naruto did not like Sakura, as his seemed face seemed to give away as it scrunched in displeasure. Sasuke couldn't blame him; he wasn't too big a fan of the women either. She was a good worker, but she got on his nerves, and couldn't seem to take no as an answer. You would think she would after fifty rejections, he shook he his and eyed her as she looked at Naruto.

Then she reached down and started to try and pick up Naruto out of the blue. Sasuke was ready to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing when Naruto beat him to the punch, literally.

"Ow! My nose!" Sakura held her nose in her hands; Sasuke could see it getting red already where Naruto had hit her.

"You little brat!" she spat, "Mr.Uchiha, whose child is this? To let there daughter so this. She is so ill mannered! Striking people! She must have bad parents. What a rude child!" Sasuke rested his chin on his folded hands, as he waited to see how long Sakura would continue to talk.

'Stupid women' Sasuke thought as he waited for the right moment to inform her whose child that was. 'Wonder how she will try to save her ass when that happens' he smirked at the thought.

"Miss Sakura" Sakura immediately paused in her rant, turning to Sasuke, "that ill-mannered, rude brat, as you so charmingly put it, is my _son_." If her jaw wasn't attached to her face, it would have hit the floor, as it was he was hoping a fly would fly into her throat. No such luck.

"w-w-w-wh-at?" she asked.

"He, not she" he pointed to scowling Naruto, who looked ready to smack her again if she got to close. "Is my son"

"Oh…OH…_oh…"_shedidn't seem to what to say, as the full impact of what he had said hit her. 'I called him a brat, and rude!' her eyes got big, 'and I said that he must have bad parents!" she wished the ground would just open up and eat her, or maybe she could have flammable combustion, or whatever the hell it was called when you went up in flames.

But no such luck, she looked at her boss and tried to remember why she had come in here in the first place, he is was pissed, and Sakura, though questioning her intelligence at the moment, decided it might be a good idea to leave, so she turned tail and left, almost running out of the room.

Sasuke chuckled at the sight of the women leaving 'what a relief' he thought. Now he wouldn't have to put up with her, though he was still pissed off over the things she had said. He picked Naruto up and placed him on his lap, though Naruto still looked pissed, but that just made him look cuter.

"Let's hope that is the last of trouble for the day Naruto."

Naruto only huffed and continued to glare at the door way were Sakura had left thru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had barely been an hour since the Sakura incident when Kisame walked in.

Now Sasuke would be the first to admit that, when first seeing the man, you thought 'jaws has come on land!' "or the fish people are finally taking over!' seeing as Kisame seemed to have a blue tent to his features, with blue hair, and he teeth didn't help. But he was a little shocked at what Naruto did.

The fish man had barely walked in, some papers in hand, when he was assaulted by a fox to the face. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, he had decide the baby might have more fun if he was allowed to crawl on the blanket, so he had spread it out and set him down, he had also noticed that Naruto was even able to sit up, which made Sasuke wonder how old Naruto was.

But after the assault by fox, Kisame had paused in his steps and looked down the baby, who looked ready to take the shark on.

"Why do they either scream or try and fight me?" the shark man asked, as he shook his head. He reached down and gave the toy back to Naruto who quickly threw it back at Kisame's face. This cycle repeated many times, Sasuke wondered when Kisame would realized that maybe he should hold back on giving the toy to Naruto just yet.

"Kisame, the papers?" Sasuke held out his hand for the documents in Kisame's hands. Sometimes Sasuke wondered what his brother saw in the fish man, then again, Itachi did like his sushi. 1.

Kisame rose, dropping the fox down and handing the papers to Sasuke, "Itachi says he wants your thoughts on those papers after lunch, so when did you get a kid?" he asked.

Sasuke didn't pay the man much attention, but looked up when he heard Kisame yelp, the foolish fish had reached down, once more after being assaulted by the fox, to give it back to Naruto, who saw this as his perfect chance to take out the shark man once and for all. He had to big handful of Kisame's freakish blue hair, which Sasuke was pretty sure he dyed, in has hand as he yanked with all his might.

Naruto was defeating the man with a one hand, smacking him with the other, before Sasuke took pity on the man and got Naruto, out of his hair.

Kisame just shook his head, looking a bit dazed, and it looked like he had lost some hair. "I-I think I am gonna go now" and he wobbled out the door.

Naruto looked smug, Sasuke looked at him, and then he looked at what was in Naruto's hands, lots of blue hair. Sasuke laughed out loud, poor Kisame, as if looking like a fish wasn't bad enough, now he would be a partial bald one.

-end flashback-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi smirked; "no wonder Kisame looked shaken up" he chuckled.

"After that, things seemed to go pretty well, till people kept waking him up" Sasuke said.

He had learned the hard way the Naruto was not a happy baby when denied his sleep.

Sasuke picked up Naruto's bag, slinging it on his should before he reached down to pick the basket up. He paused, then put it back down and reached into his pocket; he pulled something out and handed it to Itachi.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and took whatever Sasuke was giving him out of curiosity. It was blue hair.

"Kisame might want that back" Sasuke said as he picked the basket up and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was driving down the streets looking for a store, when he saw a sign that said "babies R us".

'they have to have something!' Sasuke thought as he pulled into the parking structure.

That should have been the first clue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean I can't mix formulas!? If they don't have the right stuff in that one, then why can't I combine it?" Sasuke glared at the poor man that had the unfortunate luck to 'asset' him. "look at this one!" he said holding the can up to the man's face. "it says great taste, but it has fewer vitamins, so why can't I mix this with that one? Taste is very important too I think." Sasuke was holding Naruto in one arm while holding different cans up to show what he was talking about. "look at the calcium in this one! There is much more in here then in that one."

The poor man just sputtered as he tried to help at the same time, but Sasuke seemed to be a little unreasonable. Sasuke slammed the can down on the self, making the man jump from the noise.

Sasuke sifted Naruto on his shoulder as to get the baby more comfortable "when you can answer my questions, come find me." And with that he stomped off, pushing the third cart he had had in that store in front of him down another isle.

It had seemed so simple to him when he was planning this in his head, but somehow it had gotten out of hand. Sasuke blamed the baby clothes department. Upon entering that had been the first thing he had seen. So he thought he might just wonder in and pick up a few 'manly' outfits for Naruto, but when he looked in the shopping cart later he noticed two things.

One, there seemed to more girl clothes then boys.

Two, he needed another cart.

So he sighed and as he was trying another outfit on Naruto, who seemed to be thriving on the attention he was getting, a women sale's clerk had approached him and asked if he would like her to hold onto that cart and get him a new one. So being the sensible person that he was, he said yes and went on shopping. He had paid for a baby carrier as soon as he could so that Naruto wouldn't have to lie in a basket anymore.

They were both having a good time; Sasuke would place the outfits on the baby, see what he liked, which was most of them, and toss it into the cart. He saw some Halloween costumes, 'why do they always put them out so soon?" he thought, it wasn't even October yet, and already they were out. But when he was walking past them to head down another isle he saw something orange that caught his eye.

He blinked, then blinked, then pinched himself. He could have found the more perfect costume for Naruto, it was a fox outfit. So he got it of course, what sane man with an adorable baby wouldn't?

As much as Sasuke might have disliked admitting it, he might have a shopping problem, this hadn't happened before, 'course I always order things by catalog' he thought to himself.

But he knew that there was something wrong when he was on the forth shopping cart and now he had some one to _push_ it for him, so that he could carry Naruto better, who had gotten fussy in the carrier. So now he had a chart pusher, which suited him fine, because now he could play with Naruto more, but it also left him free to look at more baby stuff, who knew that there was so much he would need? He had never had a baby before.

He listed all the things that he had gotten so far that were the most important, "diapers, formula, bottles, blankets, baby food, clothes, car seat," he ticked them off his mental list in his mind. "cradle, swing, baby bath pool, shampoo, hair brush, shoes, sweaters, socks." He had even gotten a stroller that he was paying the people in the store to assemble, it came with the baby carrier, there were assembling it along with the cradle, he had even bought one for the office. He had even gotten a play pen.

He turned down an isle and he realized what he was missing, "toys" he said as he smirked and walked down the isle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke knew that he had to stop when he was on 7 charts now, so he decided he had gotten enough, and could always get more. He was just about to leave when he saw a photo place in the back of the store. He decided he would get Naruto's first picture done. He walked up to the lady in the back.

"hello sir, how can I help you?" she seemed like a nice lady. Her name tag read Jen.

"I would like to get his picture taken." Sasuke sifted Naruto in his arms, while Naruto chewed on his fox.

She set up the scene after Sasuke had picked the background with a pale blue color, Naruto was placed on a blanket, and he looked too cute as he sat there with the bow in his hair and the fox in his hands.

"ok Naruto, smile!" Jen said as she clicked the camera, catching a picture of Naruto as he turned at his name, she took a few more, making Naruto laugh and sad when his fox was taken for one shot. Sasuke was content to watch the whole thing, but Jen had other ideas.

"take a picture with him" she said as she turned to him, camera ready.

"no, I don't thin-"Sasuke started to say.

"no, you should, it will make for a wonderful picture." She practical shoved him down and put Naruto on his lap, the baby looked up at him, his blue eyes gazing into his own. There was a flash and Sasuke turned, she had taken a picture.

"ok let's get a few more" she made them smile, then she said she wanted a serious picture. Somehow Naruto seemed to understand and looked right into the camera like Sasuke and just stared. Jen shivered as she felt the stares thru the lens.

"ok, were done" she went to go develop the pictures and came back half an hour later with them.

"sir your child would make a wonderful model for baby clothes." She said as she handed the photo's over.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I don't know about that…" he said. He really just wanted only himself to see pictures of Naruto.

"would you mind if I sent some negatives to a model agency then?" she asked.

Sasuke just shrugged, "if you want to" he said. He really didn't care if they liked them or not. He did and that's all that mattered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke wished they would stop staring, it wasn't like they hadn't seen a baby before, and he had brought Naruto in just yesterday. Of course Naruto was wearing the most frilliest pink dress that he had bought. It wasn't like it was _that_ strange…well maybe a little.

Sasuke resettled Naruto's bag on his shoulder then picked up the carrier that Naruto was riding in, sucking on his pacifier. He had a pink bow in his hair today. Looking very cute in the outfit.

He sat it down on his office, barely a minute had passed before Itachi came strolling in, looking like he owned the place, which was not true, he only owned half.

Then he surprised Sasuke by walking up to Naruto, he then continued to shock him by picking up one of the new toy foxes that Sasuke had bought Naruto. Naruto saw this as the perfect opportunity to have his fox fight Itachi's, so he smacked his against Itachi's, as Itachi made his fox duck and avoid being hit.

"so how's Kisame?" Sasuke asked and he pulled papers out for a meeting.

"well he seemed slightly bald, psychological scared, and flinches if I mention Naruto, he also rubs the bald spots a lot. But apart from that, fine." He reached down and surprised Sasuke again by picking Naruto up out of the carrier.

Naruto spit out his pacifier, Itachi put in back in, and once more Naruto spit it out. Again Itachi put it back, needles to say it went on for a few minutes. Sasuke ignored them till Naruto started to cry.

"He's hungry" Sasuke said as he reached into the bag and pulled out a premade bottle of formula. Itachi looked at what Sasuke held then pulled out the tin with the formula.

"couldn't you have gotten healthier stuff?" he asked as he read the label, "or one with a lot of vitamins, and calcium, doesn't even say if it taste good either." He shook his head and tisked his tongue at Sasuke. "need help shopping Sasuke?" he asked as he put the tin back.

Sasuke said nothing, but his right eye twitched. He placed the bottle in Itachi's hand and picked up some papers. "I have to go copy these for the meeting, make sure you burp him."

And with that, Sasuke left the office, of course we all know Sasuke _didn't _really need to go make copies, he had people to do it, plus, he already had it done days ago. He smirked and leaned on the wall next to his office to wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SASUKE!!!!!!" was heard through out the office, and anyone who knew the Uchiha's new to run away or face death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TLW: success!!!!! –does happy dance- another chapter done and it was long too! Hope everyone likes it. People, I need pairing suggestions!!!! Arg, and let me know what you think of the story. Plus, don't forget the question I asked, should Sasuke's parents be alive in this? Dum dum dum, well, let me know. Farewell. –Runs off to find pocky-

1. Sasuke seems to like fish, so why not Itachi too? O.o


	4. Chapter 4

TLW: Hello, I know that I haven't been on to give you more chapters lately, but I have been busy people, so as sorry as I am at least I wasn't gone for months, look for the positives here. So here is chapter 4! Rejoice people, rejoice, for you wolf has come back. –Grins- of to the story!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these people from Naruto, because if I did, I would be controlling you people with my Naruto yaoi. XP

Ages:

Sasuke -20

Naruto- 7 or 8 months old

Itachi- 30

Kisame-30

Sakura-20

Tsunade- 40's

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 4. An apple a day, beats the doctor away.

One barf ruined shirt, and a black eye later, things returned to normal in the office. Well as normal as things could be with a boss glaring at you carrying a cross dressing baby, and a black eye. Also a fish looking man who screams at the mention of a certain cross dressing baby. Plus a smirking Itachi as he came up with his own plan of revenge, on his brother and some entertainment with tormenting said fish man with mentions of Naruto. Apart from that, all was good.

A few weeks after the barf incident, Itachi was in Sasuke's office playing with Naruto in another battle of the foxes which Naruto seemed to love. Naruto was wearing a blue dress with lace around the end and he had a bonnet on, Itachi wonder where the hell Sasuke got a bonnet from.

So while Sasuke sat at his desk doing paper work, Itachi said out of the blue, "have you taken him to a doctor yet?" his fox had just missed a fatal blow from Naruto's.

Sasuke didn't even pause in his work at Itachi's question. Why would he need to take Naruto to a doctor? He was healthy, Sasuke took good care of Naruto, despite the whole baby formula incident which he was still in pursuit of the perfect mix, and he still didn't know why he couldn't mix them. But he was planning on having his own personal formula made. Naruto deserved the best out there, nothing less would ever do.

"No" he said, remembering to reply to his brother, who would, though not known to others, sulk if he thought he was ignored.

"Hm" Itachi said, batting his fox on Naruto's head gently. As the baby cooed.

"I think you should, even though he is healthy now, you should still have a doctor just for him, other wise what will you do when he does get sick?" Itachi asked.

"Take him the hospital, duh" Sasuke said as he continued his work.

Itachi looked at his brother then lifted Naruto up "oh no Naruto!" Itachi said, eyes big, he looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye, whose head had snapped up at Itachi's words.

Naruto looked just plan confounded.

"Why are you so warm?" Itachi asked with mock horror. Sasuke was out of his seat in a heart beat.

"What!? Give him to me" Sasuke quickly walked around his desk, snatching Naruto from his brother, as if he was the one that had made him sick. He placed his hand on Naruto's forehead.

'Is he too warm?' he thought with a little panic. 'Where the hell is a thermometer!?' he thought as he looked thru the baby's bag.

Naruto just watched Sasuke, cooing now and again.

"I think he needs to go see a doctor." Itachi said smoothly.

Sasuke froze, realizing what his brother was doing. "Fine!" he snapped, "I will take him to a doctor." He cuddled Naruto to calm him, though he thought he did it more to calm himself.

"Excellent, here is the appointment time for tomorrow, it's doctor Tsunade, she is the best in the business, but don't be late, hear see doesn't like that. Also heard she has a very bad temper. Sounds like a nice lady." Itachi said as he gave Sasuke the card and then strolled out of the room.

Sasuke smiled at his brother's actions, he knew that the cold hearted man had developed a soft spot for the baby and made it a point to come at least once to Sasuke's office to play with him, which he thought Naruto looked forward to.

"But he doesn't love you as much as I do." Sasuke said, resting his forehead against Naruto's.

* * *

Sasuke sat in one of those awful doctors's waiting room chairs, the kind seemed to be made to torture your back, waiting for his turn to be called up. He had gotten there just in time for him to be told he would have to wait half an hour, great, just great, he had rushed for nothing.

Naruto sat in the play pen area filled with toys and such for babies. Sasuke had decide to dress Naruto up even cuter today and put his fox costume on him, and all the ladies in the waiting room could not get enough of Naruto, who was stacking blocks up with someone else's baby.

Sasuke took pride in the fact that Naruto was his baby, and everyone seemed to love him and his cuteness, not the baby who kept drooling, or the one who was staring at the wall, no, not even the one that kept banging a soft plush block on his head. His baby, the fox. Naruto seemed to look extra cute in it, with the ears sticking up and his tail right behind him; he even had little paws, which he was using to stack things. His whisker marks added more to the look.

After at least forty minutes, and a couple of old magazines later, Sasuke was finally called up.

"Mr. Uchiha and Naruto,? Dr. Tsunade will see you now, follow me." The nurse said as Sasuke picked Naruto up, getting a squeal out of the fox baby as he went to follow the nurse.

"Wait here" she said as he put them into a plain white room with a table for the patients and the usually things you see inside a doctors office. Sasuke sighed as he sat down in the only chair with Naruto on his lap.

After a few minutes, a women with a bust that would break a weaker woman's back walked in with a clip board in her hands.

"Mr. Uchiha I am Dr.Tsunade. Is this Naruto?" she asked pointing at Naruto as she patted his head like a dog with the other hand. "You will need to remove his outfit please." She said as she got some things out.

"Alright" Sasuke said as he stripped the baby down to his diaper.

"Hello Naruto, are you a good boy?" Tsunade asked as set the stethoscope on his chest to hear his breathing.

Naruto cooed and tried to grab the thing from Tsunade's hands.

"Good heart" she said, though Sasuke thought it was more to herself then him. Then she did the same for his lungs.

She then took out a light pen, that at the end had a little plastic bug on the end which she got Naruto to look at while see looked into his eyes. After that she weighed the baby, and then measured his height.

"25 pounds, and about a foot and a half long (1.)" Then she pulled out a few shots and laid them down on the counter away from the baby's curious hands. She then picked her clipped board up and scanned thru it.

"Hmm, so you don't know what shoots he has had. Or have any other of his information it seems. Well looks like we will have to give him all the shots." She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I hate giving shots, but we have to make sure that he gets them all." She walked towards Naruto and gently grabbed his arm, wiping the area clean as she took a shot from the counter and gave Naruto his shot.

Sasuke hated this, Naruto had begun to cry as soon as the needle pierced his skin and was reaching towards him to save him. Sasuke tried to come to him to pick him up but the doctor stopped him with a glare.

"Mr. Uchiha as much as this must bother you, I have to get them all done, so better we get them all over with then having to stop and go." She snapped as she got another shot and gave it to Naruto.

Sasuke had to fist his hands to keep from grabbing Naruto to comfort him, as he was crying and reaching for Sasuke to save him. As soon as the doctor said she was done, Sasuke raced to Naruto and picked him up, the baby grabbed his shirt as if to keep Sasuke from going away.

"Shh, shh, Naruto, its ok, fathers here." Sasuke said as he patted the baby's back gently, he gave Naruto his fox to help further calm him down.

"Mr. Uchiha, it seems Naruto doesn't have a birthday here, what should I put down for you?" the doctor asked as she filled out some paper work.

"I don't know how about we just put down today's date and use that?" Sasuke asked as he started to redress the baby.

"Alright, October tenth it is then, happy birthday Naruto. No hard feelings over the shots ok?" Tsunade asked as she gently patted the baby's head.

Naruto clutched his fox, and his eyes were still a little watery but he smiled a little at the doctor, though as soon as he was dressed he wanted to go into Sasuke's arms.

"Mr. Uchiha, I took some of his blood on the last shot, we will check to make sure that everything is working the way it should and that his immune system is top notice, hate to see this cutie get sick." She pinched Naruto's cheek making the baby frown at the action.

"Alright, how soon will you get the results from the blood?" Sasuke asked as he started to gather Naruto's thing's together.

"At least two days, then I will call you and let you know the results of the test." She said as she had Sasuke sign some things.

"Ok, we are done, till next time then Naruto, Mr. Uchiha, have a good day." She said before she left.

Sasuke hoped nothing was wrong with Naruto. He didn't know what he would do if he got sick, he was already a major part of his life, Naruto and he got up together, bathed together, ate together, there wasn't a time they weren't together, so Sasuke wouldn't know what he would do if he lost Naruto.

'I wont let the happen, I wont let anything take Naruto away from me, be it illness or human"

* * *

Sasuke was used to the looks he got from everyone when he brought Naruto in a dress to the office, so it didn't bother him as much anymore, but today was different. He had had to swing by the office to pick up some folders, so he had called Itachi so that the work would be on his desk ready, and strangely enough Itachi had asked what Naruto was wearing today.

Sasuke had thought nothing of it at the time as he said Naruto was a fox today. Itachi had chuckled evilly over the phone and Sasuke had figured that someone was gonna get killed, or at least maimed today.

So when he had walked in he was hit with a wave of "aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww's!" and not the, "aww isn't he cute!" more like the "aaawwww I my car just blew up!" a few even hit their heads on there desk.

Sasuke decide to go to his office and hunt Itachi down and demand why his worker's were going insane. He hated having to replace people.

He got to his office and found his paper work, so when he went to Itachi's office and didn't find him, he knew of one sure way to. He opened his cell phone and dialed.

"Da na da num, da na da num," Sasuke walked down the hallway, hearing the sound get louder, "da Na da num, da na da num, da na!!!!(2.)" he opened the closet to see Kisame inside.

"Where's Itachi?" Kisame gulped and rubbed the back of his head. "He said not to tell you, and how did you find me?" he asked.

"Your jaws ring tone, it gives you away." Kisame looked at his phone as if realizing it. Sasuke really wondered why his brother put up with Kisame, though Sasuke figured he liked to torture the man for his own amusement. So that was why he kept him.

Sasuke walked closer and Kisame took a step away from Sasuke to avoid Naruto, he still had trouble looking the baby in the eye, let alone getting near him, though his hair was starting to grow back. Itachi said the man still twitched for awhile after he talked about Naruto.

"Um…um, h-he is-is in the b-b-bathroom." Kisame said as his back hit the wall.

That was all Sasuke needed, so he left the fish man alone and went to the bathroom.

* * *

When he went in Itachi wasn't the only one in there, actual a lot of the people in the office were there, even women. And all of them were giving money to his brother; he had a feeling that he was the reason people were a little lighter in the pocket.

Sasuke did a double as he saw the hat his brother was wearing; it was a card dealers or bookies hat or whatever they call it.

Then he saw it.

Behind Itachi was a white board with the words "Naruto's outfits" written on the top and people had bet wither Naruto would be dressed as a boy or girl, what color it might be, hat, bow, what ever they could bet on.

"So this is why you wanted to know huh?" Sasuke muttered as he approached his brother who was receiving the last payment. The last person left and Sasuke walked over and locked the door, then went over to where his brother was counting money.

"So how much did you make?" he asked as he leaned against the sink and shifted Naruto in his arms.

"Around 3,000. So how was the doctor visit?" Itachi asked as he locked the money and took the fox baby into his arms.

"Pretty well, we decided that today would be his birthday, even though he is at least seven or eight months from the chart I read in the doctor's office." Naruto pulled Itachi's hat off and tired to eat it, failing that he banged it on Itachi.

"So how long has this been going on?" Sasuke gestured to the white bored with all the writing behind Itachi.

"Oh a few weeks, people love his outfits, so I thought why not? There all suckers. Though some do get lucky, today was a good haul I must say. So let me guess, you found Kisame in the closet? He really needs a new hiding spot. Knew the fish would give me away, so how did you get him to tell? Don't tell me you used Naruto?" he smirked at the thought of Kisame panicking at the sight of the baby.

"Of course, easiest way to get info out of him, and we don't have to replace the carpet if it is stained with blood due to torture. So in the end we are all winners. Well except for Kisame who gets even more mentally scared, but over all it's all good." He said.

Itachi looked at Naruto for a full minute, moving this way and that to avoid being hit in the face by the hat. "Sasuke, has Naruto eaten yet?" he asked as he gently took the hat away and put it back on, an evil look on his face.

"Why? What are you planning?" Sasuke asked as he saw the look. He had a feeling a certain fish someone wasn't gonna have a good day.

* * *

"Kisame!" Itachi snapped. He was in his office and Sasuke was sitting in a chair, shaking his head. Poor Kisame, he really did live for his brother's entertainment.

The fish man came running in and bowed to Itachi. "yes Mr. Uchiha?" he tried to ignore the fact the Itachi held Naruto, who's outfit had been switched to a orange polka dot dress with two orange ribbons on each side, and this is the outfit Itachi chose too.

"Kisame, Sasuke and I must be off to a meeting, so while we are gone, you will feed Naruto, burp him, and then put him down for his nap, and if you fail to fall through on these orders I will throw you out a window" and he would do it too, Sasuke knew for a fact. Itachi had thrown a man out of one when he had failed to get Itachi's coffee just right. Luckily they had been on the first floor. But from the look on Kisame's face he knew that Itachi wasn't kidding.

Itachi held Naruto out towards him and Naruto's head seemed to turn slowly towards the fish man, like something from the exorcist movie. Kisame eeped and took a step back. Itachi's eyebrow twitched and Kisame quickly rushed forward and took the baby.

"Sasuke has his bottle, don't forget, feed, burp, nap. Sasuke lets go." Itachi walked out of the room.

Sasuke looked at the fish man and just shook his head. He thought Kisame may have preferred to be thrown out the window. He handed the man the bottle, though he practically had to force him to hold it.

"Good luck" was all he said as he walked out and turned into the hallway to see his brother waiting with a smirk on his face. He leaned on the wall next to him and waited.

* * *

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!** The **HORROR**! The _**HORROR**_! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" needless to say, Kisame wasn't same after that.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his office when Itachi walked in with a letter. He looked over at the crib to see Naruto asleep so he let the baby be.

"Whets this?" Sasuke asked as he saw the return address for some model agency, why would they send him this?

"Don't know, but they called the office too, and want to talk to you about Naruto. They said it was something about the pictures you sent to them, that they are interested in Naruto."

Sasuke looked at the pictures on his desk, he had bought frames the day after his shopping spree and now his desk had at least 7 pictures of Naruto, he used to have eight but some how the eighth had mysteriously ended up on Itachi's desk, he decided not to ask. His favorite though was the one with him and Naruto in it.

"Hmm, wonder what they could want." He opened the letter and skimmed it.

"So what does it say?" Itachi asked.

"It say's that they want to meet Naruto and discuss having him model for them." Sasuke was a little shocked. He knew Naruto was cute, but he didn't think that they would want to use him, but he felt pride swell up at the fact that Naruto was cute and beautiful.

"So what are you gonna do?" Itachi asked as he took the letter from Sasuke to read himself.

"Why take him of course, we can't deny my little sunshine's fans, now can we?" Sasuke smiled as he said this.

* * *

TLW: And here is a little something I saw in a comic strip, so I thought is would be funny to show/tell you all it. Enjoy. P.S. not claiming the comic, just retelling it.

* * *

One day Itachi sat in his office working like the good powerful man that could destroy you that he was. When Kisame walked in the office and just walked up to the Itachi's desk.

"Hey Itachi, knock knock." He said smiling.

Itachi took a deep breath, as if had just been asked to rule the world or solve everyone's problems, or something that would require his greatness. Sighed, and said, "Who's there?"

Now you would expect the regular response after someone asks knock knock, but not with our Kisame.

Kisame looked shocked, then a little hurt, as if Itachi had hurt his feelings. His voice quivered a little when he spoke, "k-kisame" he said.

"Kisame who?" Itachi asked, wondering what this joke was about.

"Hosigaki!" he yelled, tears coming out of his eyes, "don't you remember me!?" he said.

Itachi was trying to figure what the hell was wrong with Kisame as he yelled this, waving his arms as he yelled it, as if the act would help with Itachi's memory.

"… Kisame. Do you understand the concept of knock knock jokes?" Itachi asked.

"… Knock knock what?" Kisame asked, smiling. Most likely happy Itachi seemed to remember him.

"…"

"…"

-Thunk- then an "ugh" was heard as Itachi's head hit the desk and he groaned. Even Itachi questioned why he had the fish man at times.

* * *

TLW: Another chapter!!!! Yay! Sorry took so long, have a lot going on. Hope you like that little thing on the end here. I altered it a bit so that it would work in the story. Tell me what you think, also what about his parents!? And plus, the modeling, what should happen, dum dum dum. So let me know, I will update soon, but don't forget, reviews make the wolf type faster! So till then, enjoy.

1.) I don't know what's normal for babies to weigh or how tall for them to be at this age, sorry. .

2.) Sorry, tried to make it seem like jaws theme song, and when Sasuke finds him, it's the part in the song when jaws usually eats someone, or at least takes a leg or something from someone.


	5. Chapter 5

TLW: Hello! Ha, you guys thought I was dead, well you thought wrong. I have come back! But I come bearing stories, so I hope this will appease all of you. Wow 5, 000 hits and rising, what a happy wolf this make's me! –Wiggles with joy, tail wagging- thank you all for your comments, good and bad; this makes me feel so good to know that you have been reading my stories. Well before that lot of you yell at me to move my tail, I give you the story –bows and walks away into the darkness- enjoy…

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these people from Naruto, because if I did, I would be controlling you people with my Naruto yaoi. XP

Ages:

Sasuke -20

Naruto- 7 or 8 months old

Itachi- 30

Kisame-30

Sakura-20

Tsunade- 40's

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 5. Why do gay men make great _women's_ clothes? The world may never know.

Now Sasuke was used to strange things happening to him since he got Naruto, but this was just plain wrong if you asked him.

The plan seemed so simple, go to the model agency, when them over with Naruto's cuteness, which he would use to control others through and then take over the world. But those were plan's for later, so back to the present.

He had just pulled up to the place; Naruto was in his carrier, actually dressed in boy's clothes today. Yes he actual had some for Naruto, despite what people thought. But Sasuke figured that if he was going to show Naruto off as a boy, he might as well make him look nice. So instead of one of the lovely dress's that now filled up the closet that Sasuke had dubbed 'Naruto's', he was wearing a Yukata. Of course it was made of the finest silks and was costumed made for Naruto, in a lovely shade of blue that _almost_ matched his eyes. With little wooden sandals on his feet too. He was dressed as a boy and in the end that was what Sasuke had wanted.

He just left out the part where he said that he would dress him as a normal boy. Well as normal as a boy who is the son of an Uchiha, and even though Naruto didn't carry his name yet, if Sasuke had his way that would change soon enough.

But once more he is drifting of the topic at hand.

Sasuke had just pulled up in front of the agency, when a valet came to park his car. He handed the man his keys and went to the passenger side to get Naruto's carrier and head inside.

Now Sasuke had thought that the women were bad, what with they're sudden appearance and screeching of the cuteness of one baby Naruto.

He was wrong.

Gay clothes designer men were much, much worse.

* * *

"OH. MY. GAWD!"

'There's nothing like hearing someone of your sex scream like a girl at the top of their lungs to put fear into your heart.' Sasuke thought as he shuddered. He couldn't hold it back, it was just the terrifying, and he didn't think that even Itachi would be able to take it.

"Look at him! I call dibs for a photo shoot!" one man yelled as he ran to join the now forming circle of gay men around Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto seemed to be taking all this in stride, but he was pretty used to this by now. Sasuke never wanted to be used to this, hell, he didn't want this to happen in the first place.

"Yeah right bitch! He's mine!" one man yelled glaring at the previous yeller.

'Jeez, it's like there fighting over boyfriends' Sasuke thought nervously.

Now most of you were wondering what Naruto was doing thru all of this, hell Sasuke was wondering too. You could never tell with this baby.

Naruto just lay sucking on his pacifier, looking from one screaming man to another. The two who were yelling had broken into a fight by now over who got 'the absolutely freaking cute baby' one had the other pinned to the floor now.

Naruto, being the all wise baby who could make women and gay men weep with cuteness, spit out his pacifier and 'cooed.'

All the men promptly screamed at the sight, and sound. Some even fainted, if that was what the thuds that Sasuke heard were.

Then as if as one, all the men turned to Sasuke, Sasuke took as step back, he wasn't a fool, and he knew he was in danger.

Oh shit.

"I want to sign a contract with him!" one yelled, waving his arms.

"What's his name!? I must know!" another begged.

"How much for him!?" Another screamed waving a check book in the air.

"I must have him!" the one man pinned to the floor yelled. He was quickly subdued by the other.

They all looked like wolves, after his little Naruto. The innocent lamb in there eyes.

'They're beasts!' Sasuke thought.

He needed to get Naruto out of here, but he wasn't quite sure how, seeing as how he usually dealt with women. Even then those women weren't sane at times.

And these were men.

Shudder.

Then the mother of ideas hit Sasuke.

'OH. MY. GAWD!' he thought.

Sasuke, quick as a flash, pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a number down on it.

"Um, gentlemen, in regards to booking Naruto for a photo shoot." The men all froze at this, leaning forward, anxious to hear what he had to say.

"If you wish to have him work for you, you will have to contact his agent. Whose number I have written down on this piece of paper." Sasuke smirked as he saw all the eyes focus on the piece of paper as if it were tickets to a Cher concert. Front row seats too.

"So good luck" he tossed the paper into the air and Sasuke took off running, he could hear the men fighting in the back ground.

"Back off bitch!"

"Never ass hole!"

"He shall be mine!"

"ARG!"

And the fighting continued, not that Sasuke stayed to watch, he was safe in the elevator.

"Do you think he will kill me right of, or torture me first?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto just gave him a 'how the hell should I know? I am just a freaking cute baby' look. And went back to sucking on his pacifier.

* * *

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring,

* * *

"YOU SHALL DIE SASUKE UCHIHA!!!! DIE!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice roared off in the distance.

Flocks of birds flew away, and animals took shelter. Small children cried for there mothers.

Else were, Sasuke sneezed as he felt a chill rise up his spine, he didn't take it as a good omen.

* * *

Sasuke sighed with relief as he reached the floor he was supposed to be on with out anymore mishaps from the men.

'Who knew gay men were so dangerous?' he thought.

"Mr. Uchiha, is that you?" a voice called.

Sasuke look up as the sectary called his name, he sighed in relief, at first he had thought it was another one, out to get Naruto.

"Yes" he said, walking quickly forward to the counter where she sat behind.

"You are right on time; you can go right on in. I will call them to let them know you are here." She said as she picked up the phone and did just that.

Sasuke headed in the direction that she had pointed to. He got to the door and knocked. Opening it when a voice on the other side said to enter.

He walked in.

* * *

Inside the room men sat at a large wooden cherry wood table, it shone in the lights above it and made it seem to glow. Sasuke walked into the room, standing in the middle with Naruto still in the carrier that he gently set on the floor.

"Ahh Mr. Uchiha! Welcome, we have all been looking forward to meeting you and your lovely daughter Naruto." The man said as he walked forward, reaching out his had to shake Sasuke's.

Sasuke shook his hand, smirking at the thought at how they might react to what he said nest. "He, Naruto isn't a girl."

The man seemed to freeze; the other men froze as well.

"Are you serious?" he asked, all of them stared at Sasuke, then Naruto in the carrier.

"Yes, I am pretty sure, I change his diaper, and he is no lady." Sasuke chuckled.

All the men immediately started talking to each other.

"This is better then we thought!" one said.

"He is perfect." Another said.

"I want to take a picture with him!" One yelled to another, pulling out a digital camera. The others at first looked at him strangely with 'wtf' look's on there faces, then nodded there heads. Who _wouldn't_ want a picture with Naruto?

"But Mr. Uchiha" the man who had walked up to Sasuke said, "why was he dressed as a girl in his pictures then?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, "well you see, I kind of like to dress him up as a girl from time to time."

'More like all the time' his conscious yelled. He told it to shut up.

"So…" the man started, "you are ok with Naruto dressing up as a girl then?"

'Was that a gleam in his eye' Sasuke wondered.

"Yes, I am." He replied.

Then men leaped into action, they circled Sasuke, "Wonderful! Get the paper work now!" one yelled, clapping his hands giddily at the thought of all the money they could make.

"Just look at him, he is just the cutest!"

"Can I take a picture with him?' the one with the camera asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! Can we please!?"

Slowly Sasuke nodded his head and careful picked Naruto up and let the man hold him.

"I want one first!"

"No! Go get your own camera damn it!" the one holding Naruto said. He handed Sasuke the camera.

"Coo" Naruto said, finally speaking, fox in his tiny hands.

Screams of joy and thuds of fainting men hitting the floor filled the room.

* * *

It was strange, Sasuke knew that he shouldn't go to the office after what he had done, but in some sick twisted kind of morbid fascination, he wanted to see what would happen.

It was quite a sight to see.

* * *

Now he had just walked in, and he knew that something was wrong.

Maybe it was the flickering lights in the entrance, some hanging down from the ceiling. Some flashing light now and again and others completely destroyed.

Or it might have been the holes in the walls, and cracked windows.

Or have been the workers lying on the floor, moaning and groaning at the horrors of it all.

But Sasuke figured it was the screaming fish man who came to warn him that let him know.

* * *

"SASUKE!" Kisame screamed, "YOUR GONNA DIE!"

Kisame ran up to him, his eyes panicky, and he was all sweaty with fear.

"Hurry go to Mexico! Canada! Greenland! You can't stay here, he is going to kill you and then some how bring you back to life to kill you!" he yelled.

"Kisame, calm down. What happened here?" Sasuke asked, though he had a pretty good idea what had happened.

"It was horrible, _**HORRIBLE**_First it was just all calm and peaceful, and then _the calls_ came. They wouldn't stop! Then he just snapped and started breaking stuff and ripping phones out of the wall! T-t-then h-h-he threw a phone at me when I asked was wrong!" Kisame's eye's filled with tears at this. "I didn't do nothing wrong!" he said as he waved his arms in the air, "he just threw it and it hit me in the head." He rubbed said injured-by-phone spot.

"Then he just-just started talking about how poor, poor Naruto was about to become an orphan. You can't stay here man!" Kisame grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders and shook him. "Run man! Run! And never look back." After saying that Kisame took his own advice and ran off down the hallway. Most likely to his hiding closet, poor fish man never learned.

It was silent for a moment then.

"KISAME! I FOUND YOU!" a voice of evil roared.

And then,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A 'ping' sound was heard as the poor foolish fish man was hit with a phone.

Again.

'Oh. Shit.' Sasuke thought.

* * *

As Sasuke quickly ran, yes _ran_, to his office. He wondered what one said to ones out of control brother who is ready to strike you down with a phone.

Phones hitting you hurt people.

A lot and this is Itachi were talking about people. _Itachi._

He snuck around a corner carefully, on the look out for Itachi and his phones of doom. If he was lucky he could avoid him and make it out of here without having to see Itachi for days. Though he knew he would have to face him eventual.

Later looked so much better.

He put his skills to the test, tiptoeing through the rooms. Hiding when he heard a sound, leaping over knocked over desk's and tables.

'Thank god that Naruto hasn't woken up yet' Sasuke thought. Those crazy model people had worn him out, what with their demands for pictures with him and what not.

Sasuke was in the clear, his office what right in front of him.

'Almost there.'

'Must reach office, or will be forced to live in Greenland.'

'Freaking hate Greenland'

Then he made it inside and sighed in relief. He started to walk towards his desk.

Foolish, foolish Sasuke.

The door to his office suddenly slammed closed and Sasuke whipped around, putting Naruto's carrier down and backing away towards the desk.

"Now Itachi lets talk this over…"Sasuke said as he tried to pacify the enraged man as he stepped back towards his desk.

"9 hours…." Itachi said, his left eye twitching. "They never stopped calling for NINE FREAKING _HOURS!_" He roared.

"_I must have Naruto! Give him to me! Hand him over bitch! Give in to my demands!"_ Itachi yelled. "Nine hours of listening to gay designers,_ whine, yell, _and _**bitch**_ at me to give them freaking Naruto, when the hell did I get Naruto!? Huh? I sure as hell don't know!" Itachi waved the phone in his hand threateningly.

"Now Itachi, it was for Naruto's sake that I gave them your number, I knew that you would be the best agent for him, and I couldn't trust these choices to anyone else. "Sasuke said, hoping that it would save him.

"Do you even know the horrors of what I went through!? At first I wondered how in the world they got this number, then it hit me, like this phone is going to hit you, _Sasuke._" Itachi said the word like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Who else would dare give them my number?" He growled as he took another step forward.

Then Naruto started to cry and Sasuke looked over at the baby who had woken up most likely from all the yelling. His arms reached for Itachi.

'Good baby, good baby, keep distracting him' Sasuke thought a little franticly.

He hadn't seen Itachi this made since that time that Itachi had gone to the movies to see this fish musical movie that he had really wanted to see. Sasuke hadn't really gotten what was so great about the movie, but strangely enough Itachi had been looking forward to it. He had waited for hours to get the tickets, and then at the last second some foolish kid had cut in front of him and bought the last of them. To this day they are still trying to figure out what the hell happened.

Needless to say that the scene had looked like the office and Itachi had gotten to see his movie. For free. 50 times. _Alone._

Sasuke had heard that Itachi had even gotten an advanced copy of the movie, in exchange for promising not to repeat that black and horrible day. Well at least not at there theater.

Itachi froze for a moment, and wonder upon wonders, he started to calm down.

'Oh thank god for Naruto' Sasuke thought relieved.

He shouldn't have jinxed it damn it!

The phone in Itachi's hand rang.

Oh dear lord.

Needless to say, Sasuke wasn't too surprised when the cordless phone flew and hit him in his other eye.

His last thoughts before he blacked out were, 'et, tu? Cordless phone' then he knew no more.

* * *

Sasuke slowly woke up to a weight on his chest and a sore eye that hurt eye. Great, just great. He must look like a freaking raccoon now.

"Ugh…" he groaned as he opened the less painful eye.

'Well, that answer's one question' Sasuke thought as he saw Naruto sitting on his chest. Naruto clapped with glee at the sight of Sasuke awake now.

"How did you get up here Naruto? What a smart baby, why don't you call for help?' Sasuke asked, hoping that the baby would do exactly that.

"Afraid not little brother, all the phones aren't working right now." Itachi spoke from beside Sasuke, where he sat. Keeping an eye on the baby as he started to play with Sasuke's face.

"Damn" Sasuke muttered as he slowly sat up. The worse was over; Itachi's fit of unholy rage had passed, so he was safe…till he did something next time.

His eye throbbed.

Sasuke reviewed the things that he had learned this day. As he sat in his bathtub, letting Naruto play and splash in the water/

1. He need to carry mace or some pepper spray. Something painful. To be used on men and women alike.

Shudder

2. Itachi was not something that should be angered. Well at least not to _that _extent at least.

3. You can actual get the impression of the phone in a bruise. (1.) And he was still pretty sure that Itachi would still torture him in some way.

4. He was so freaking glad he wasn't Kisame right now.

Naruto just giggled and blew bubbles.

* * *

- (1.) The part of the phone where you hear the person talking and speak to them, that weird end part of it. –Shrugs- don't ask how.

TheLadyWolf: Greetings my readers, I have noticed that you all seem to have some questions. So here are the most common ones, and here are my answers.

1. Yes, there is incest and there isn't. Since Sasuke and Naruto are technical not related, no there isn't, but since Sasuke is a possessive person, and since the relationship he will share with Naruto is more father and son. That is mainly where it is bad. Oh, and the age difference too. But let's just say Sasuke age's nice ok? Because we all know that we want him to stay young forever.

Moving on now.

2. Yes, I will make him older, but I want to get the ground work laid out ok? So please bear with me till that is done. Then I will see if I am able to put in some smut, but I have to be careful due to the rules fanfiction has.

3. Ahh the time skip, don't know when, but it will happen, though I might have some stuff happen to Naruto when he is in the younger grades. Stuff that will make Sasuke even more freaking possessive of our Naru-chan.

I am here to please, trust me. I want to see where this story goes as much as the rest of you. So till then, sit back, grabs some pocky, and enjoy the story.

P.S. POST REVIEWS! Now I am off to cause mischief and mayhem! –Translated, I am off to bed.-


	6. Chapter 6

TLW: Yay! Another chapter, what more could the world want? Probable a lot more things, well at least my readers want this. : 3 8,000 hits and rising! What more could a pocky eating wolf want, ni? So I hope that all of you are enjoying my story. I know that we are no were near Christmas and Thanksgiving and New years, but I want to get them out of the way so I can time jump soon. Yes I said those magical words that lots of you have been waiting to hear, 'time jump'. So let's see where this chapter goes. Don't hesitate to suggest everyone. -Wolf out.

Disclaimer: No people I don't own Naruto, this makes me a said wolf. But If I have my way he shall be mine….Bwhahahahaha! –Please ignore the insane wolf and the thunder and lighting-

Naruto- well get older through the months, k? When these next few chapters are done he will be like 11 or 12 months old.

Sasuke- 20

Itachi- 30

Kisame-30

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter. 6 Holidays bring family closer together…pfft, I'm done joking.

It was November now, and Sasuke's eyes actual started to look normal, for which he was grateful. If he heard one more raccoon joke… well needless to say he had the same kind of temper that Itachi had. So it wouldn't have been pretty and most likely would have involved windows and people going through them. A lot of them.

Not too surprising to Sasuke, Itachi was a good manager, which would have been strange if he wasn't. This was the man who was having a betting pool in the bathroom and still being able to run a multibillion dollar empire were talking about. But once he had gotten over his rage at the 'phones of evil' as Itachi liked to call them, it was good times.

It was interesting for Sasuke to go to the studios and watch as they dressed Naruto up in dresses and shirts alike, also seeing them do his hair in pig tails or pony tails, or just straight down at times. Plus Sasuke got to order clothes before hand due to the fact that it was his baby whose photo was being taken. So while Naruto was winning hearts with his sweetness and pictures, Sasuke was at a table they had provided working away and sneaking some peeks at the catalog that he had mysteriously got.

Mum was the word.

Naruto became known as the 'fox baby' due to the fact that Naruto hated to be without his little doll. So many of his pictures were with the fox, not that the designers minded, some said it just added to the innocence Naruto naturally gave off.

Sasuke sighed as he sat at home on the couch; the news was on the T.V. the volume on low, making a white to the Uchiha as he looked through the magazines that he had gotten from the modeling agency. All of them were the ones that Naruto was in, he was very proud of his boy. Who wouldn't be? He was an overnight hit. Designers and agencies all over wanted to use him after seeing his pictures.

Sasuke grabbed the scissors and sniped out another page that held Naruto. He was actually making a scrap book of all of Naruto's work, with the names of the magazine written above it to tell where it had come from. There were so many, he was starting to lose track of the numbers. And luckily Itachi had used his brilliance to make Kisame take all the calls for the modeling agency so he would only have to call back for the important ones. It kept the man from snapping again, which the office was grateful for. Some still flinched when the who rang.

Sasuke looked over at the baby who was sitting on the rug stacking blocks up and knocking them down again, laughing at their actions.

Sasuke reached over and grabbed the digital camera he had recently bought and took a picture of his sunshine baby. This was a habit he had developed. At first he had gotten the camera in retaliation when his brother had taken some pictures of him asleep with Naruto on him, when both of his eyes were still dark from the bruises. So Sasuke in all his brilliance had went off and gotten his own, he had gotten a picture of his brother being talked by Kisame. It was a funny picture. Sasuke had told Kisame to tackle his brother, and the fish man had just taken off and tackled him. Itachi was not expecting it at all, and Sasuke had taken the picture right when they were falling.

Itachi's eyes had been wide with surprise while Kisame's were squeezed tight with happiness. Of course there was the other one he had in his camera of Itachi banging his head on his desk when Kisame had been asking his brother some questions, or something like that. All he knew was that it involved some knocks or something.

But the habit, or should he say hobby, of taking pictures of Naruto had started when Naruto had done something adorable. So he had just grabbed the camera and 'snap'. That was how it had gotten started.

He couldn't say that he regretted it. He now had tons of photos of Naruto, he was actually expected at the photo developing places, and they would call and ask if he wanted them framed or not. So now he had pictures of Naruto all over his walls.

Many of the pictures had Naruto eating, playing, and sleeping. Some with him being held by Itachi and some with Kisame screaming in fear. He looked over at his wall, which was filled with the baby; he saw some that he had asked Itachi to take with him in it and smiled. His life had seemed so dull without Naruto in it. And now he never had another, everyday was an adventure, and he had the baby to thank.

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving, Sasuke had talked to his brother, and they had decided in honor of Naruto's first thanksgiving with them that they were going to have a home cooked meal just for him. Sasuke already had all the ingredients all ready, all they needed now was to cook it.

He wondered how that would go. He hoped that they at least didn't burn down his house.

* * *

It was six in the morning when there was a banging at the front door. Sasuke groaned as he tried to burry his head deeper into the pillow hoping that annoyance would just disappear…

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Nope. Looked like they weren't going to go away anytime soon.

"SASUKE!" OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" and to make things even better, it was his brother too.

'Why the hell are they here so early?' he wondered as he started to slowly rise like the undead into would. He was just about as coordinated as the undead in the morning too, as he just about walked into the wall. He squinted at it, wondering when the hell he had gotten that wall there and how long it had been here.

He shuffled down the steps slowly, squinting the whole while.

KNOCK

KNOCK

"I'm coming damn it! Hold on!" he finally got to the door and swung it open.

"What the hell do you want!?" he snapped. Glaring at his brother, who stood there with the fish right behind him, who was holding a rope…how strange.

"Did you forget what today is little brother?" Itachi snapped back, he looked just as awake as Sasuke did.

The brothers squint-glared at each other.

"Its thanksgiving!" yelled Kisame, full of energy. He didn't look tired in the least.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' the brothers both thought, ss they looked at Kisame strangely.

'Thanks? Giving? Am I being thanked for giving something…? Then why the hell didn't they just send a card or a freaking fruit basket!?' Sasuke thought irritated.

"Next time just send a card!" he snapped and slammed the door on them.

He then started to shuffle to the stairs…'must sleep' he thought groggily.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Now Sasuke was pissed, he stomped to the door and slammed it open, "what now!?" he yelled.

Itachi grabbed his shoulders and shook him, while yelling at him. "Think turkeys! Pies! Pilgrims! Think funny black hats! Idiot!" Itachi did not want to deal with this. After having to deal with Kisame, who was strangely a morning person, it was not fun to deal with his brother's stupidity at the moment.

Sasuke caught his balance after his brother let him go…'turkeys, pies, funny black hats…'

"Oh, thanksgiving. Why didn't you just say so?" His brother just glared at him. Sasuke remembered telling his brother to show up early so they could get cooking. Also for Itachi to bring the turkey too.

"Where's the turkey?'" he asked Itachi.

"Kisame" Itachi said as he jerked his thumb at the fish, who just stood there with big eyes blinking. Sasuke looked to see if Kisame was holding the bird.

'Nope, no frozen turkey there' Sasuke thought.

"Itachi that's just mean, Kisame isn't a turkey!" he snapped at Itachi.

Kisame looked like he was going to cry. "Itachi said I was a turkey!? –sniffle, sniffle- I am not a turkey!" he yelled, his arms again waving.

Itachi flinched at the fish man's loudness, "No! Not you, behind you…idiot" he mumbled the last bit.

Sasuke just shook his head.

Suddenly Kisame's tears stopped, "Oh! _That _turkey". He started to turn around.

"Gobble" since when did dead turkeys gobble?

"Gobble" there was something he needed to be aware of here…

"Gobble" then, as if in slow mention, the source of the gobbling was revealed.

There stood a living breathing turkey.

"What the hell!?"

* * *

Sasuke stood in the kitchen glaring at his brother, the turkey was in there too, with Kisame holding onto the rope. Naruto sat in his high chair eating some cheerios from his tray.

Once Sasuke had realized that the gobbling was not coming from Kisame, as much as he wished that was true. He had to face facts, but that was something he wasn't ready to do till he had his morning coffee. So he had just snapped at Itachi to take the bird to the kitchen and try to keep it from pooping.

Luck was with them so far.

So after getting dressed, he had gotten Naruto ready too, who was starting to wake up when Sasuke got back to the room. Right now Naruto was staring at the turkey in fascination. He was throwing his cereal at it. Not that the turkey seemed to mind, it seemed to like the stuff.

"So explain to me why you!" he pointed his finger at Itachi, "my supposedly smart brother, brought me a _live_ turkey, instead of the smart choice of a frozen one?"

Itachi was unfazed, "freshness" he simple said.

"Freshness?"

"Freshness"

"I got to pick the turkey! I named him Kevin!" Kisame yelled with glee.

Sasuke glared at his brother, "One, you brought the wrong type of turkey. Two, you let Kisame pick it. Which I would think is bad enough. Three, YOU LET HIM NAME IT!?" he yelled.

Itachi just sniffed, and then reached over and with one hand grabbed Kisame's face and squeezed it, making the lips pucker out. "How could I say no to this?"

Sasuke's eye twitched at the sight.

He looked around the kitchen.

Naruto was throwing cereal; Kevin was eating said thrown cereal. Kisame was trying to escape his brother, and Itachi was just smiling at the fish mans futile attempts.

'Why cant things ever be normal?' Sasuke thought.

"Gobble, gobble"

* * *

They faced a problem. To turkey factories it might seem like a normal for which they had the answer. But to the three men who had never killed a turkey, it was a big one.

"You guys brought it; I am not taking care of it." Sasuke said as he shifted Naruto in his arms as they stood in the back yard. Naruto looked cute in his fox beanie which had little fox ears sticking out on top of it. He also had little paw gloves too; it was a gift from the agency. For there 'fox babe' Sasuke had just wanted an excuse to have Naruto wear it.

"Well I am not dirtying my hands with this task." Itachi said as he raised his nose into the air.

"It's your fault that we have it! You wanted it for 'freshness' remember? Now take care of it. I want Naruto to eat turkey at his first thanksgiving." Sasuke snapped.

"No" Itachi replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Itachi_…"

"_Sasuke…" _they both growled.

"Kisame!" the fish yelled.

They both turned to look at him. He just stood there smiling, holding the rope that was tied to 'Kevin'.

Sasuke sent his brother a 'why!? Why do you keep him!?' look.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "He gives good sex, plus he's amusing too." He said.

Sasuke twitched at the thought of his brother and Kisame…

Shudder.

'Fish babies' he thought, trying to suppress those thoughts.

"Fine if you won't kill it, and I won't kill it, then Kisame kills it." He held the hatchet out to the man, forcing him to take it.

"B-b-but-"Kisame started to say.

"If you want the best for Kevin, you kill him" Itachi said.

"I know that he would want you to do it Kisame." Sasuke said. Nodding his head to Itachi's words.

Then they both turned to the house, and quickly walked towards the house before Kisame could say anything else to them.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke gazed out his window to the back yard, watching Kisame do nothing.

"Well is he going to go it? Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, could he be attached to the dang bird already?" Itachi wondered.

They watched the fish man lift the hatchet, then lower it. Then he lifted it again, and once more lowered it.

Then suddenly, as if 'Kevin' had suddenly just realized what was going to happen, he jumped at Kisame, startling the poor man.

"Aaahhhhh Kevin has gone insane! He's out for revenge! Save me! Save me!" The brothers could only watch as 'Kevin' chased after Kisame. Who had managed to get up.

Kisame ran into a tree.

They could only shake their heads as they watched the turkey stand on Kisames chest as if he had conquered the fish man.

* * *

Sasuke looked over the list in his hands, making sure that he had written down everything that they would need Kisame to do while they were done.

"Ok Kisame, lets go over this one more time ok?" Itachi patted Kisame's head like he would a dog. It now had white tape wrapped around it.

"You need to peel the carrots, potatoes, and make sure you boil them. Then you need to take this stuff laid out here and mix it in that mixer, and then just leave it alone. So that is all we need you to do. Ok?" he asked.

He really didn't want to leave Kisame alone in his house. This was Kisame they were talking about here. But they really needed to get a turkey. So they had decided that they would both go to the store taking Naruto with them because there was no way in hell Sasuke was leaving him alone with the fish man.

"Just make sure that you don't burn the house down, Kevin is tied up in the backyard, and we both have our cells." They had taken pity on Kisame and gone out and 'saved' him from the evil Kevin. Kisame said it was because he didn't want to die, so he had begged Itachi not to kill him, saying that he _loved_ Kevin.

Sasuke just shook his head, muttering. "You shouldn't have gotten a live one, and you shouldn't have let him name it." Itachi chose not to comment.

Kisame just nodded his head, saying that he was a big boy and he could handle it.

They walked towards the car, hoping into Sasuke's, since it already had a car seat.

"It can't be that hard to get a turkey. Well be back before Kisame can boil water." Itachi said, leaning back and resting against the seat.

Sasuke just had a bad feeling.

* * *

"That's my parking spot bastard!" Sasuke yelled at the old lady who had just stolen the spot he had been waiting 20 minutes for. "Arg! Aren't old people suppose to be nice or something!?" Sasuke ranted.

The parking lot was overflowing with people, making it difficult to find a spot.

Itachi just sat in the passenger side, glaring at the people, who had parking spots. This was taking forever!

"Damn old ladies!" Sasuke yelled as he drove off to try and find another spot.

After another half hour of driving, they had finally just ended up paying someone for their parking spot. So now they were finally going into the store.

It was so busy and crowded; it made the parking lot seem empty.

* * *

"Whose plan was this again?" Itachi hissed.

"Shut up, you're the one who screwed up and bought a _live_ turkey, and then you let Kisame name it. So just shut up." Sasuke snapped back. He gently bounced Naruto up and down, trying to settle him down in the crowded place. Even Naruto had his limit when it came to crowds.

"Grab a shopping cart and let's get this over with." Sasuke growled. People were staring at them and it was pissing him off.

"Fine" Itachi huffed and he practical stomped over to where the charts were. Of course he would end up with the one that squeaked; because god was just that nice don't you know.

"So where –squeak- do they keep –squeak- turkeys?" Itachi asked.

"The fre -squeak- ezer. Duh, haven't you ever shopped before?" Sasuke asked and he was thinking of ways to kill the cart slowly and painfully.

"No, because important people like myself have others to shop for them." He snapped back.

"So the reason they didn't go get this turkey is because…why then?" Sasuke asked, as he peeked over his shoulder. He could've sworn that those women were following him…

"Cause I wanted to, but I didn't know you could by them already dead. So I just called some turkey place and got one. But Kisame said he had to come because I know nothing about turkeys, though I don't know how a fish could know any more then me. But who was I to deny him?" Itachi smiled.

Sasuke just shook his head, how in the world was he related to this man?

* * *

They reached the back of the stores and saw the freezer section. He had told Itachi about those ladies who were following them. They had tried evasive maneuvers but the squeaking had just kept giving them away.

Naruto reached out with his little arms for something. Sasuke looked over at what the babe wanted and felt his eye twitch. Why would Naruto want pasteurized clams?

"Eeehhhh!!!! Eeeeehhhhh!!!" Naruto said as he reached for the box.

"No Naruto, no clams for you." Sasuke said firmly.

"EEEHHHH!!!!" Naruto replied to the denial.

"No" Sasuke said as he walked away from the boxes.

"Wwaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Naruto cried as he tried, but failed to reach the clams.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"He wants a box of pasteurized clams."

"… What?"

"Yeah, pasteurized clams."

"Your kid is weird."

"Don't remind me."

They had just about reached the area that held the turkeys when they saw that there was only…

One turkey.

Dum, dum, dum…

To make things worse, it seemed that they weren't the only ones after it either. They saw the old lady on the other side, staring at the lonely turkey that was begging to be cooked and eaten.

Slowly Itachi stepped away from the cart and slowly started to approach the freezer…

The old lady did the same.

On opposite sides they seemed to face each other off, like in a showdown.

Du du du di du, da dum dum… (1) –insert tumble weed here-

'Hey…isn't that the lady that stole my spot?' Sasuke thought.

Then as if a gun had gone off, Itachi and the old lady sprinted for the turkey.

As if in slow motion, Itachi leapt into the air, arms outstretched as he reached for the bird. He would have gotten it too. It if hadn't been for the purse that smacked him in the fact. And that knee below the belt.

Sasuke winched we he saw what had happed. The smack in the face, not so bad, but to be hit there… he might have actual felt bad for Itachi, who was rolling on the ground, cupping his crotch.

Sasuke walked over to him and tapped him with the toes of his shoes.

"What have we learned?" Sasuke asked.

"Buy dead turkey next time…" he groaned, his eyes squeezed shut.

"And…?" prodded Sasuke.

"Old ladies are evil!" he hissed groaning into the floor.

Naruto just huffed.

* * *

They finally got Itachi moving with much prodding and a pack of frozen carrots. They were leaving; they had no more reason to stay there. They still needed to get a turkey.

They were almost in the clear.

Almost being the key word here.

* * *

"E-excuse me sir." A hand accompanied that stuttering voice and it poked him in the back.

Sasuke turned and saw a teenage girl with brown hair and eyes. She held a baby magazine in her hands; she seemed to be shaking a little.

"Yes…?' Sasuke asked a little weary. You could never trust females, no matter what, just look at Itachi.

"I-i-is that…" she took a deep breath and tried to speak once more, "is that baby Naruto?" she gazed at the baby who had mysteriously gotten a hold of a box of pasturized clams.

Sasuke blamed Itachi, he was always spoiling the baby, be it toys, boxes of clams, or letting him freak out Kisame.

"Yes…" Sasuke replied slowly.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!!! The fox baby!" she screamed. "Can I have his autograph!? And picture?" she held out the pen and paper, the camera ready to go in her other hand.

Sasuke didn't know about the autograph, but if the picture got her away from him then…

"Only one picture." He said, as he took the camera and she took Naruto. She smiled big while Naruto looked put off by the whole thing.

-Click-

The picture was done.

She took the camera back and gave Naruto to Sasuke.

This only seemed to bring the rest of them out of hiding.

"Can I have one too?" one said.

"I am a big fan of his!" another yelled.

"I have all his work." another woman screamed.

'Damn' just when you thought you were safe, the fan girls attack.

Sasuke looked around, they were starting to close in, and then he saw the old lady, smirking as she headed for the checkout like.

'And our turkey with her' thought Sasuke.

"who ever gets me that turkey…"Sasuke pointed at the old lady, then looked at what he had on him and what was on Naruto. He grabbed the box. "Gets this box of claims that was Naruto's!" Sasuke yelled.

Then like a pack of wolves, the women descended on the old lady who only got out a 'squawk' before the turkey was snatched from here cart.

Now Itachi being the smart man that he said he was, though Sasuke –cough- did not –cough think so –cough- had gone to get the car ready to go.

Only one! Could be the winner. 'Why does the sound familiar?' Sasuke wondered.

One broke away from the pack with the turkey held to her chest as if it were a treasure or something strange like that.

"Here –pant- is –pant- the –pant- turkey. "She panted. Holding out the thing as if it was an offering.

Sasuke tossed her the box and took off running. He heard her squeal; before he heard the other women go after her 'precious box'.

He barely paused to throw money at the girl at the cash register, before he ran outside and jumped into the car's open door. The tires squealed as they took off.

"Now I remember why I don't like shopping" Itachi muttered as they sped off.

Sasuke just snorted and laid his head back on the seat.

* * *

Sasuke was surprised to see that the house wasn't on fire, or burned down. Of even the fact that Kisame wasn't out side in the front yard screaming and on fire.

He looked over at Itachi who also seemed suspicious of this as well.

They got of the car and headed inside.

Sasuke was, needless to say, shocked when the smell that reached his nose wasn't one of burnt potatoes. Not that he had ever smelled burned potatoes, but still. It was shocking.

"Maybe some thief broke in and knocked out Kisame and decided to cook because he got hungry?" Itachi asked as the walked towards the kitchen. That would make a lot more sense then Kisame being able to cook; they were still shocked they had let him cook the stuff they had given him.

They both peeked around the corner and saw Kisame stirring a pot of something. What ever it was it smelled good.

"Kisame! My lovely fish! Why didn't tell me you could cook!" Itachi yelled as he glomped the fish, who looked freaked out by the sudden contact out of nowhere.

"You never asked he said." And went back to stirring.

Well maybe this was a sign that things would get better.

* * *

The turkey in which Kisame's head was currently trapped in said otherwise

* * *

"I don't want to die!" wailed Kisame from inside the turkey.

"What the hell happened here!?" Sasuke yelled, as he just walked into a scene of Itachi trying to pull the turkey of a wailing Kisame's head. He left for only ten minutes to go put Naruto down for his nap, seeing as the baby was tired from staring at the turkey through the window, from his high chair.

"Well you see, it's a funny story…" Itachi said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ao kj bgad hke gasdgf ewre" Kisame said from the turkey.

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked.

"He said, ahem, 'it's all your fault Itachi, waaah!'" Sasuke just stared at his brother.

"Why am I not surprised!?" Sasuke snapped.

Some how, Sasuke learned what had happened. With muttered answers from Itachi and wailed translations from Kisame.

It seemed that Kisame had been making sure that the inside of the turkey was ready for the stuffing, his head, _almost,_ he said _almost_ in there. When out of know where Itachi had groped the fish man, startling him so bad that his head had moved forward and gotten stuck.

Leading to the scene of Itachi trying to remove the turkey from Kisame.

After many tries, and the help of Sasuke, they were able to remove the flightless bird from the poor mans head. He kind of looked like the time Naruto attacked him, all freaked out and twitchy.

"Oh great Itachi, you broke Kisame, I am so not helping you get another toy." Sasuke snapped as he placed the bird back in its pan.

"He is not broken, just freaked out; if he got over it one time he can do it again." Itachi replied as he hugged the freaked out fish.

"Whatever you say, just make sure he finishes the bird." Sasuke muttered as he left the room.

* * *

It was finally over.

After hours of cooking, the food was done, the table set and everyone was still alive, if not a little battered in the end. Heck, they even had all their body parts, though Kisame had gotten cut when Itachi groped him again while he was slicing some stuff. Poor man was never safe.

They sat at the table, even Kevin was inside, though he was eating cereal instead.

He looked over at Naruto who had mashed potatoes and turkey all over his face. Sasuke quickly took a picture for them to remember this by. He also got one of Itachi napping and he had gotten one of Kisame when he was trapped in the turkey. He had also taken one –with much begging from Kisame- of Kisame Itachi and Kevin.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at his brother who was finishing his pumpkin pie.

"Next year, were catering this thing." Sasuke said.

Everyone nodded.

"Gobble, gobble"

* * *

TLW: I still need Christmas! Yay!!!! So let me know what you all think ok? Man, this seems to be my most popular story so far. I can wait till Naruto goes to kindergarten, or maybe he will go to preschool first…hmm, let me know and we shall see! To all you people who have stayed with me, thank you all so much, and I hope you will continue to support me, and keep reading. Don't forget to review!

-TheLadyWolf out-

1. My lame attempt at the whistle/flute sound at show downs, you guys should know what it is.


	7. Chapter 7

TheLadyWolf: Oh ye of little fate, I have returned. And for those who have been patiently waiting, thank you for your patience. :3

Disclaimer: No people I don't own Naruto, this makes me a sad wolf. But If I have my way he shall be mine…Bwhahahahaha! –Please ignore the insane wolf and the thunder and lighting-

Sasuke- 20

Itachi- 30

Kisame-30

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter.7 Tis the seasons to get drunk off eggnog.

"Tis the season to be jolly fa-la-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" the front door slammed open, revealing a very angry man with a very scared Kisame in one hand and a portable phone in the other. Both were being waved in a threatening manner.

"I thought we told you punks to stop singing!!!" roared Itachi.

"Itachi I told you not to use my phone! Now shut-up already!" Sasuke snapped from inside the house somewhere.

"Run for your life! He's got a phone and a shark!" a child yelled.

"Run kids run!" screamed a parent as they grabbed their child and ran for their lives.

I'm sure your all wondering what's going on. Well let's start this day over.

* * *

'Christmas' Sasuke practically spat the word in his mind. Just another reason for the stores and big named brands to take advantage of fools with there supposed 'sales'. Just more lies, they were just trying to get rid of old stock from the summer so they could bring in more products.

Now, every year Sasuke and Itachi would spend it this day together strangely enough. But what else could they do, they were only each others family after all, since their parents were on their world tour and last time they checked in on them they were in England for which they were spending this dreadful holiday. Though they sent their love.

Last year, him, Itachi and Kisame had gone to a restaurant to celebrate this –shudder- day. And by celebrate, he meant order the best food, glare at everyone else and make small talk with Itachi.

But because of Naruto, plans had changed a bit. They were still going to go out for a nice dinner at the most expensive place they could go to. I mean, why not make it super special for his little sunshine? But Sasuke had done the incredible, or at least to Itachi it seemed, and gotten a Christmas tree. It was decorated with ornaments that he had picked out with Naruto and Itachi, even Kisame had helped a little.

Sasuke had to admit that it was actual pretty fun getting the decorations and stuff, and then putting it on the tree. At least it was after they had opened every thing and untangled Kisame from the Christmas lights at least.

There were also a few pictures in the ornament frames here and there on the tree, with pictures of Naruto sleeping, eating and playing. There was also a few group pictures with his brother and Kisame, though they only had one of those due to the fact that Kisame had pissed of the photographer when he had opened up the camera 'to see how the picture had turned out' and was kicked out for exposing the film. So there were a lot more of Itachi and Naruto.

Sasuke had remembered looking at one picture in a star ornament frame with Itachi and Naruto. His brother was actual smiling, and Sasuke had to admit that his brother looked pretty good when he was happy and truly smiling.

So Sasuke got out of bed and went to go get Naruto. He paused as he saw that he seemed a little flushed and felt too warm. He careful picked Naruto up and went digging through Naruto's bag till he found the thermometer. Sticking it in Naruto's ear held pulled it out when it beeped and saw that it was above normal.

"Shit" he muttered as he saw that. He went to his planner and looked up Dr. Tsunade's number.

While waiting for her to pick up the phone, he wrapped the now fussing baby in a blanket. Apparently Naruto didn't appreciate all the movement when he wasn't feeling well.

"Yes!?" snapped an angry voice on the other side.

"Dr.Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, now what do you want? Calling me up so freaking early in the morning, damn people wont let me sleep…" Sasuke thought that the last part he wasn't meant to hear. Oh well, like he cared.

"Dr., this is Sasuke Uchiha calling. Naruto's sick and I need to know what I should do." he told her.

"Well, what does he have?" she asked, though she didn't seem as mad as before, though she still sounded annoyed. But she seemed to be listening at least, so Sasuke knew he could trust what she would say.

"Well he has a fever of 100.1 degrees and he seems to be sniffling a lot." He said.

"Any coughing?" she asked in a professional tone.

"No, not yet. But I just woke him up too so that might be why he isn't coughing yet." Sasuke looked at that baby, full of concern for him.

"No, if he wasn't doing it while sleeping then he most likely wont be doing it when he's awake. Babies will still cough a little while sleeping; hmm…well from what you have said it doesn't sound too serious. Just make sure to let him sleep, keep him bundled up and give him some baby Tylenol or baby Advil. That should help bring down his fever and if he seems to get worse call me right away. But he should be fine, also make sure he eats some soup broth or something with lots of vitamins." She told Sasuke, who was nodding his head at what she said.

"Ok, thanks Dr. Tsunade I will if he gets worse. Merry Christmas." Sasuke said.

"Merry Christmas Mr.Uchiha, I hope the boy feels better soon. I mean, Christmas _is_ tomorrow." She replied.

"I hope so too. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and put it in its cradle.

Carefully he set Naruto on the bed and pulled out some of his warmer clothes for him to wear today.

After changing Naruto's diaper he dressed him in little sweatpants, socks, a sweater and his little fox hat beanie. During all of this the baby just seemed to sleep through of all of it. Which would have worried Sasuke if it weren't for the fact that he had read in a book were it had said that babies tend to sleep more when they are sick, something about fighting and strengthening the immune system.

Sasuke careful carried the sleepy baby downstairs and put him in his playpen in the living room by the Christmas tree, covering him with a blanket before he went to the kitchen. Where he then proceeded to dig through his cupboards in search of some baby Tylenol or baby Advil.

"Damn, damn, damn" he muttered when his search turned up neither of the medicines.

Sasuke sighed as he picked up the phone and called his brother.

* * *

"Ring"

A foot twitched.

"Ring"

There was some movement under the blankets.

"Ring"

An eye cracked open and glared at the phone.

"Beep…I don't feel bothered enough to answer the phone…or I don't just don't care. So leave a damn message if it is important enough, or if you're stupid enough to want my wrath, whatever.Beep!"

"Beep…Itachi! Wake up damn it! Plus, what the hell is up with your answering machine? Geez and I thought Kisame had problems with people, but I blame you for that, so anyway, I'm getting off topic. I need you to-beep!"

A few moments later.

"Ring"

A mumble about stupid phones.

"Ring"

The body turned away from the phone.

"Ring"

"Beep…Feel honored to be listening to my recorded voice, and if you are worthy enough to actual hear the real thing, I shall call you. Otherwise…eh.Beep!"

"Beep…I don't even want to know what you were smoking when you did that one, hope you're not giving whatever you took to Kisame, he's insane as it is. For which I also blame you, anyway could you go by the store an-beep!"

Another few moments.

"Ring"

Itachi slowly turned back to the phone.

"Ring"

A hand slowly reached out of the covers.

"Ring"

"Thud"

"Beep…-sigh- you're just not worth it. Beep!"

"Itachi! I need you to-"

"Hello?"

"Eh? Kisame? Where's Itachi!?" Sasuke snapped.

"Sleeping" he said.

"Kisame…I figured as much. Now get Itachi on the damn phone or I will let Naruto crawl all over you face and play with your _hair_" he hissed.

"Na-uh Itachi said he won't let you do that any more." Kisame replied.

"Kisame!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ok, ok. But Itachi just fell off the bed onto the floor so I don't know if he is awake. Sometimes he does that in that in the middle night he moves around a lot and I find him in the kitchen, or the bathroom, or the dinning room, or the living ro-"

"Just put it in his ear!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ok, don't need to get so mad at me, just telling you the truth." He grumbled as he held the phone to Itachi's ear as he twitched.

"Itachi…Sasuke wants to talk to you" Kisame said as Itachi's hand slowly gripped the phone.

"Eh?" Itachi mumbled into the phone.

"Itachi! I need to you run by the store for me." Sasuke said.

"Why?" replied Itachi.

"Because I can't leave the house right now." Sasuke snapped, frustrated with everything.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because Naruto is sick and I need to keep an eye on him so I can't leave the house, so _please_ wake up from the dead and go pick up some damn baby Tylenol or baby Advil godamnit!" Sasuke yelled.

"Fine but you need to watch Kevin for when Kisame and I want to go out but we can't find a sitter." Itachi said.

"…"

"Well?" Itachi snapped, angry about being woken up.

"You actual get a sitter for that damn bird?" Sasuke asked, bewildered.

"Deal or no deal Sasuke?" growled Itachi annoyed.

"Fine, deal. But you better be quick or you can find someone else to watch that

damn bird." Sasuke hung up.

Itachi pressed the end button on the phone and pushed himself up from were he had fallen out of bed onto the floor.

"Kisame we got a sitter for next week."

* * *

Sasuke growled as he paced back and forth in the living room. He was lucky that Naruto was still asleep. This was Naruto's first time being sick in Sasuke's care, so he didn't know how it would go.

He looked back at over at the playpen where the little boy slept, well more like big boy. Naruto seemed to be growing by leaps and bounds lately from what Sasuke had seen. But then again Dr.Tsunade had said that now that Naruto was having regular feedings and getting the proper nutrients he was bound to get big.

He walked over to the playpen and reached in, gently rubbing the baby's back, feeling it rise and fall from his sleeping breaths. He felt his forehead and felt the heat that seemed to be radiating off of the baby.

"Damn it Itachi, where are you?" he muttered as he walked back to the seat he was sitting in before he felt the need to get up and pace back and forth from the worry.

He turned towards the window when he saw them fill with light from Itachi's car as he pulled into the driveway.

Sasuke walked towards the front door and opened it before Itachi could even knock. Then without so much as a greeting Sasuke snatched the bag out of his hand and went to the kitchen to dump it on the counter.

Itachi walked into the living room and went to check on Naruto who was moving around a little at the noise. Itachi gently pressed his hand against Naruto's cheek and felt the heat coming off the boy.

"Did you call his doctor? How long has he been sick?" Itachi asked as he walked into the kitchen to watch as Sasuke got the proper douse for the baby to have.

"Yes, she is the one who told me to get these meds, and I think he got sick during the night." He raised it to the light to make sure it was even with the line.

Just then Kisame walked in, leading Kevin behind him on a leash, who gobbled now and then as he was led to the kitchen.

"Kisame, keep that bird away from Naruto or he will be dinner. Understood?" Sasuke said as he walked towards the playpen with the now awake and fussing Naruto.

"Here" He said as he handed the medicine to Itachi.

Now with both of his hands free he reached in and picked up the sleepy baby. Then he went and sat on the couch, with Itachi sitting beside him. Naruto looked around suspiciously, as if he suspected something was going to happen but didn't know what.

"Ok, just carefully pour it into his mouth." Sasuke said as he turned Naruto to face Itachi.

"I really don't want to do this" Itachi muttered and he gently held Naruto's chin and started to pour the medicine into his mouth. Naruto started to struggle and whine, his cries turning to tears.

"wwaaaaa-rrraaaaggg-aaahhh" Naruto cried as he coughed due to the medicine going down his throat.

"Make sure he drinks it all" Sasuke said as he rubbed Naruto's back, trying to soothe the crying baby.

Itachi made a face but made sure Naruto had drank it all before he went to the kitchen to rinse off the little cup and put it away with the medicine.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just want you to get better." Sasuke said as he rubbed Naruto's back. But the baby did not want to be consoled and just continued to cry.

"How do we make him stop!?" Itachi yelled after half an hour of the crying, he had resorted to putting his hands over his ears to block out the sound.

"I don't know, but don't yell it's not helping!" Sasuke yelled back.

"But you just yelled." Itachi replied.

"shut-up!" was Sasuke response.

Thus, this led to over an hour of 'appease a sick Naruto' game.

* * *

"Toys?"

"Tried it, he threw it back in Kisame's face"

"Hmm…food?"

"Nope he threw it on Kevin."

"His toy fox?"

"Kisame had it last."

"Kisame! Give up the doll or Kevin it getting an early death!"

"Noooooo! Kevin took it away from me!" came Kisame's cry.

The two Uchiha's slowly turned towards the bird the now held a fox in its beak.

"Gobble, gobble?" the bird seemed to sense its doom and ran away.

"Damn. Go look for another toy fox, hurry!"

"Where!?"

"Just go look in his room or something!"

"Stop yelling at me! How the hell am I suppose to know where the hell a toy fox is!" Itachi snapped. Before he went stomping up the stairs, muttering about stupid foxes disappearing and damn thieving turkeys that make life difficult.

* * *

After what seemed hours of searching, Itachi came down the stairs carrying a fox toy. While not exactly the same as Naruto's favorite, it would have to do.

"Naruto, look Naruto its kyuubi!" Sasuke said as he made the fox dance a little before the crying babe. Soon Naruto's attention was caught by the moving object of red and he wailing turned to sniffles, and then just little sniffs once he had the fox in his possession.

"Good Naruto, now go to sleep mkay[1." Sasuke said as he gently started to rock the baby.

Slowly the blue eyes of the sky started to close from the gently movement.

Sasuke was just about to sigh in relief when-

"Itachi I'm hun-!" Itachi slapped a hand over Kisame's mouth, silencing the fish man before he could wake Naruto up.

"Mh mhhmhh ma mhmh" was the only thing that could be heard through the hand.

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall for the time since his hands were full holding Naruto to look at his watch.

"What time is the reservation set for Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm?" Itachi asked. He was focused on keeping Kisame silent, or at least muffled. "Oh, it's at 7:00 o'clock." He said.

Sasuke looked at the clock again; it was 5:00 right now, so they would leave around 6:20 to head to the restaurant.

That meant they had to have silence for over an hour at least. That shouldn't be too hard right?

Right?

* * *

Things were going well; they had ducked taped Kisame's mouth shut and put Kevin in the bathroom, since the turkey had suddenly developed the urge to talk. So luckily, they had been blessed with silenced.

Sasuke and Itachi had been sitting on the couch, watching TV. When outside was heard…

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish-"came the noise from outside.

"What the…?" Sasuke started.

"Christmas carolers." Itachi hissed.

Sasuke lifted the baby monitor to his ear, listening to see if they were waking up Naruto. He heard some whimpering from the device, and turned towards Itachi.

"Their waking him up! We need to get them to stop." Sasuke said to Itachi as he glared at the outside at the oblivious children.

Sasuke got off the couch and practical stomped to the door, throwing it open he glared at the children outside.

The kids outside paused in their singing, looking up at the angry glaring mad.

"Hey kids, listen up. Your singing is nice and all but… go away. Shoo. I don't want to hear it." With that said he turned and went back into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"There, problem solved." He said, sticking his hands into his pockets and sitting on the couch.

Itachi just raised his eyebrows at his actions and went back to watching TV.

"Tis the…" the next song started up.

Itachi just turned to Sasuke and said, "Let me show you how it's done." With that said, he grabbed a portable phone with one hand and Kisame with the other.

"Itachi not my good phone" Sasuke growled. Itachi ignored him as he continued towards the door.

He kicked it open.

"Season to be jolly fa-la-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

And this leads us to where we are.

Sasuke looked over at the mass hysteria as children ran in fear out of his yard.

He watched as two children ran into each other and then lay on the snow twitching from the crash.

Itachi just turned to Sasuke and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok, you know how to strike terror into little children's hearts." Sasuke said.

"Thank you"

"I don't think that's something you should be proud of."

"Meh"

* * *

The dinner went well without too many mishaps, mishaps being Itachi didn't make all the people who approached them cry. Kisame only tripped into a plate of food once, and Naruto slept blissfully through it all.

Sasuke smiled as he opened his eyes and stretched from a good nights sleep. He looked over and tried not to freak out at the sight of his brother in his bed.

"What the hell…?" he muttered as he poked his brother with the remote.

Poke "mh"

Poke "mh"

Itachi just rolled towards the other side before he got to the edge of the bed and rolled off it and hit the flood with a 'thud' sound. His brother just slept through it all.

Sasuke decide to ask Itachi later what the hell he was doing in his bed. But later, today was Christmas and he wanted Naruto to open his gifts from everyone.

He walked over to where the babe slept in his crib. The his eyes were open as he looked up at his father.

"Hey, your looking better this morning" Sasuke said as he picked up the baby. The baby just cooed, responding to Sasuke voice.

"Come on, let's go open your presents." He said, smiling. He walked over to where Itachi lay face down on the floor and gently kicked him with his foot.

"Hey, wake up!" the body just lay there unmoving. "Listen you have ten minutes to get up and if you don't I'm coming back with ice water, but if you do get up their will be coffee." With that said he turned and left.

Sasuke walked down the hallway, putting a freshly cleaned Naruto down into his play pen where he entertained himself with his toys and his freshly cleaned fox plushy.

After the appointed ten minutes Itachi wondered into the kitchen where Sasuke was making coffee and Naruto's breakfast.

"So are we going to open presents or not?" Itachi asked as he poured himself a cup of Joe.

"Yeah, just need to set out the gifts. Where's Kisame anyway?" Sasuke asked as he took a sip of the much needed drink.

"I think he's in the bathtub." Itachi replied shuffling towards the couch with his coffee in hand.

"Bathtub? What is he doing in the bathtub?" Sasuke said.

"Um…I think sleeping or something like that." He said as he sipped his coffee and sat on the couch.

"Huh, well I'm going to start getting the gifts." Sasuke turned towards the closet and opened it up, showing it to be full of presents. Sasuke grabbed the bottom of one pile and carried it to the tree where he sat them downside beside the sparkling tree.

After the 4th trip to the closet Itachi opened his mouth and asked, "Who the hell sent all these gifts?"

Sasuke just sighed as he sat down his current pile and headed back towards the closet.

"Well let's see, there's the modeling company, the designer's sent lots of their latest outfits for him to wear, people from the office, his fans." Sasuke paused to think if he had missed anyone. "Well there's also the 20 gifts you got for him and my 30 gifts too. So that leads us to the growing pile of gifts under the tree." He gestured to the mountain of gifts.

"Huh, well we might as well get him started on them." Itachi said as he picked Naruto out of the pen and sat him on the floor. He then placed one of the gifts from himself in front of him.

Naruto just eyed the gift, wondering what he was suppose to do with it, till he decided that destroying the wrapping paper would be amuse him. So after five minutes of playing with it, he unwrapped a box full of fox plushy toys. Which he squealed upon seeing them in all their red and orange fur glory. Itachi just smirked at the success of his gift before placing another box in front of Naruto.

When they final got through all the gifts, they hand mounds of clothing and accessories and plenty of toys which Naruto was playing with right now some ribbon from his gifts in his hair.

As Sasuke was cleaning up all the paper and boxes, Itachi threw a letter with a little blue bow on it at him. "Here, from me" he muttered as he watched Naruto play.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at his brother's strange actions and opened the letter. A first Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes when he read it; there was no way that his brother, his_ evil_ at times brother would do this for him. Was the world ending? That seemed to be the only reason that this could be happening.

He looked over at Itachi, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, before he got a hold of his tongue.

"Y-y-y-you…why?" Sasuke asked shocked. Could his brother actual care for him, or –gasp- love him?

"What can I say, guess I was bored and had free time and decided to do it for you. Besides, I knew some people who owed me so favors, so don't worry too much about it any more. All I ask is that you always take good care of Naruto." Was his reply before Sasuke shocked the hell out of him and _hugged_ him.

Itachi just gently patted his brothers back, awkwardly.

Just then, as if to ruin the mood, Kisame walked down the stairs, "Itachi! Why did lock me in the bathroom!?" he cried as he walked to Itachi and took over the space that was made when Sasuke let go of Itachi.

"The lock was on the inside" he heard Itachi muttered.

As Sasuke put the paper on the counter he went and picked Naruto up who just smiled at him. His eyes filling with a light from his happiness.

"Fa-fa." Naruto said as he held Sasuke's face.

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze at the words.

'He just spoke…' Sasuke thought as he gazed at the baby in front of him

Of course pandemonium followed from the words. Sasuke telling Itachi to get the video camera, Kisame trying to get Naruto to say his name, and Sasuke praising his little boy.

"Fa-fa, fa-fa!" he said clapping his hands.

Sasuke smiled as he thought over how great today was. He thought over what the letter had said.

_Dear Mr. Uchiha,_

_We are proud to inform you that you are now the parent to one, Naruto Uzumaki, who shall now go by, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha. If you have any questions…_

Life was just perfect right now.

* * *

-New Years eve-

Sasuke smiled as he looked at the clock as saw it was a minute to midnight.

Just one more minute till a whole new year.

He looked over to where Naruto was sleeping on the couch.

He couldn't wait to see what it brought.

* * *

TheLadyWolf: sorry, I got lazy and really didn't feel up to writing a new years day one but I made this chapter very long, well longer then what I normal do at least. The good news though is that the next chapter shall have a 5, yes let me repeat, FIVE year old Naruto in it. Yay! Hope you guys like this chapter, well let me know what you think ok? Also please hit the poll on my profile and let me know what you think of the quotes, I am going to add new ones soon. So to all of you, happy holidays!

[1. I use this word a lot. :3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Kindergarden…a name for a prison of little monsters

TheLadyWolf: Oh my gosh! The event we have all been waiting for….no it's not sex. It's an older Naruto!! Whoot whoot! –Dances with happiness- so enjoy and tell me what you guys think ok?

Disclaimer: Why must the wolf be tortured with things it cannot have? Come to me Naruto, come be with me! .

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 8 Kindergarten…a name for a prison of little monsters.

Tomorrow was to be a miraculous day…. For it was the day that Sasuke's little boy was going to school.

Sasuke wasn't sure how to act, for a moment he feared that there were tears in his eyes till he realized that a bug had flown into one of them, making them water.

He had been looking forward to this day for years it seemed now, ever since he had signed him on the waiting list for the most prestige school he know of in the area, Black Forest Elementary and High School.

Sasuke sighed as he laid out the little uniform the school provided. His sunshine was going out in the world…what would he do without him?

Suddenly he was smacked upside the head by his brother.

"What's wrong with you? Be a man, he's only going to kindergarten and then for only a few hours. He spends longer time away from you on photo shoots, so just relax and stop looking like your ready to cry. Geez, if you can't handle this, how will you take college?" he muttered before going back to reading his book on the couch.

Sasuke sighed; he knew is brother was right, but it was just so hard to let him go. He didn't want to share Naruto with anyone. But he knew that he couldn't keep him at the office, Naruto was a very bright young boy, who needed to start going to school.

'_So he can be better then everyone else's children_' Sasuke thought with an evil smirk. He wanted his son to excel beyond anyone's expectations.

That only problem with that was that Sasuke couldn't be there while he did it.

He shook his head to shake off the depressing thoughts and looked to make sure that he had everything ready for tomorrow. Naruto was very excited, he couldn't wait to go to school and make lots of new friends, he had said, because the people at his work were very boring and only him and 'unca Tachi(1)' were any fun.

Though his and Itachi's ideas for fun usually involved either scaring the workers or making them panic and cry. They were twisted guys, what can you say.

So Naruto could now glare, make a grown man cry, not counting Kisame, and was pretty sharp. But Sasuke could tell that he was lonely, with no one to play with and 'fawder(2)' and 'unca Tachi' always working, he was a bummed out little guy.

So when Sasuke had told him that was going to get to go to school, happy was an understatement. Naruto had tried counting the days till he got to go, but failing that he made Sasuke mark on the calendar when he would get to go.

So all that had led to Naruto saying how he needed a lunch box. Needless to say he had five now. One for each day, Sasuke had told anyone who asked.

Of course Itachi had gotten him a few bags, with matching pencils and stuff, not that he would need them yet, but if he did, he had them. So a pile of school stuff was now forming in Naruto's room. They were trying to lay off the buying, but when you're a billionaire, and have free time, you can't help but shop.

Sasuke went to go check on Naruto and get him ready for bed.

He found him in the den playing against Kisame, and winning too.

"No fair! You always know the combos! I don't, you're a cheater Naruto!" Kisame yelled as he tried to get his fish fighter to beat Naruto's ninja one.

"Na-uh! Nawuto don't cheat fish man!" Naruto replied while throwing Kisame's character into the river in the game.

Sasuke watched as Kisame's character drowned in the water.

Which was ironic in a sense.

"Kisame, why doesn't your person swim or something, isn't it a fish?" Sasuke asked as he watched the second fight start.

Kisame seemed to be pushing all the buttons, to no avail it seemed as Naruto's ninja seemed to be kicking the snot out of his player.

"He's just special, so what if he can't swim, I still like him" he muttered while trying to avoid Naruto's combo move. This once again had his person landing in the water and flailing like a well… fish.

"Yesh! Nawuto is the bestest! Take that fish man!" he then proceeded to do a little victory dance.

Sasuke just shook his head at Naruto's actions and looked over at a distraught Kisame.

"How could I lose!? I've practicing for weeks!" he waved his arms at this, "and this is his first time playing!" he stood up grumbling and went to get his game out of the system.

Sasuke looked at the gaming system and wondered for a moment if maybe he spoiled Naruto…. He looked over to the gaming wall where all the most recent gaming toys and systems could be found, then looked over at the other wall that held all the games that went with them.

"Nah" he said and focused his attention back to the little ball of energy that was still dancing. Some how he had started to do the car wash and was moving in the YMCA dance now.

"Come on Naruto, time for bed, you want to get up on time for school don't you?" he asked as Naruto stopped dancing the cabbage patch and nodded his head.

"Yeah! Nawuto can't wait to make lots of friends and stuff." He said as he took off for the living room.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out after his sons retreating back.

"Yeah!?" he yelled back.

"Where did you learn those dance moves?" he asked.

"Oh! Unca Tachi taught me them. He gets bored so he shows me some stuff." Naruto said as he came running back with his tooth brush.

'_Huh'_ Sasuke would pay money to see his brother do those dances, thinking about seeing Itachi do the monkey or something like that.

He chuckled at the thought.

After Naruto had brushed his teeth and hair, he came running back to Sasuke in is pajamas.

"Come on sunshine, time to give your uncle a good night kiss." Sasuke said as he went to the living room where Itachi sat watching the news.

"Night Unca Tachi!" Naruto said as he leaned from Sasuke's arms towards Itachi's cheek where he gave a little good night kiss.

"Night champ, make sure you sleep well, it's your first day and you want to give off the right impression now." Naruto nodded his head, as he squirmed in Sasuke's arms to be put down.

"Good night Fawder" he gave Sasuke a kiss on the check too after making the Uchiha bend down to his level, then took for his room.

"Can you believe that we've only had him for four years?(3)" Itachi asked as he turned the TV. off.

Yeah, it seemed like they had had Naruto forever. Because of him, they had done things that they had never done before.

Like going to the beach, that was quite the experience for them, a bunch of pale guys with a baby and fish man. They had made an interesting sight, that's for sure, plus Itachi had thought himself more powerful then the sun and had ended up with a bad case of sunburn when he didn't put any sun block on. While Kisame had discovered that he couldn't swim the hard way.

In shallow water no less either.

They had also gone to an amusement park for Naruto's fourth birthday where they had gone on kiddy rides and fast ones alike, with even Itachi and Kisame screaming on some of the roller coasters. Plus they had won so many prizes, at one point both him and Itachi had made it a goal to out do the other, which led to a tidal wave of stuffed animals. But Naruto, bless him, had given most away, claiming that he preferred foxes, but that didn't meant that the other animals couldn't have homes too.

The zoo had been fun, Naruto had like the foxes and would scrunch his face up like them. They had lost Kisame and found him being led by an old lady to the lost and found area. We hadn't even realized he had been missing till we looked behind us and saw Itachi drinking his juice while wearing his –free the weasel- hat. He also looked behind him and saw no Kisame, shrugged his shoulders and just kept drinking his juice.

Sasuke had smacked his head and walked over towards the old lady and crying Kisame.

They had had a lot of fun things happen thanks to Naruto. Things Sasuke was sure wouldn't have happened if they didn't have the ball of light with them.

"Hey Itachi" Sasuke called out as he saw his brother heading to go get Kisame, "the cabbage patch?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Why did it feel like pillows were attacking? Sasuke wondered as he felt another one punch him.

Smack!

'What the hell…?' he wondered as he was once again attacked.

Then he heard the voices.

"Smack him again Naruto that last one almost woke him up!" he heard someone say, and then felt the pillow attack again.

"Fawder!" smack! "Wake up!" smack!

Sasuke sat up just in time to get hit in the face.

"Opps….sowy"

Sasuke just rubbed his eyes and sat up, he looked around and noticed a few things.

Naruto was the one attacking him.

Itachi was sitting on his bed.

Everyone was wearing pajamas.

"What the h-"Itachi slapped his mouth before he could say a foul word. Naruto had accidentally picked up a few words he had said, and they were trying to cut back on the language.

"What's going on?" he asked once again.

"We gots to get ready for school!" Naruto moved quickly from foot to foot, as if he had to go to the bathroom, the pillow clutched in his hands.

"Why aren't you ready yet Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he started to move out of bed.

"He wouldn't let me dress him, he only wanted you to dress him today." Itachi said as he got off the bed too.

"Why are you still in your pajamas? For that matter, why are you even here?" Sasuke scowled at his brother as he led the still dancing boy to his room to get ready.

"You know….I really don't know." Itachi said as he headed toward the kitchen.

Sasuke just shook his head and went into Naruto's room and pulled out his uniform from the dresser.

He smirked at the outfit he had gotten, and turned to the bouncing boy.

* * *

Sasuke smiled as he looked at his completed work, Naruto looked adorable in the uniform, and in his hair were two bright blue bows on each side.

"Naruto, go asked Uncle Itachi to give you some breakfast ok?" he said as he headed towards his own room to get dressed. Once done with that he headed towards the kitchen and saw Naruto eating some cereal and Itachi reading the paper, at least he was dress now. Sasuke didn't want to try figure out where he had gotten the clothes.

"Where's Kisame?" Sasuke asked as he poured himself some coffee and sat down at the table.

"If were lucky, overcoming his fears of small children, but since were not, he's at a sitters right now." Itachi said as he ruffled the news paper to switch pages.

Sasuke just hn'd and pulled the other half of the paper towards him.

It was quiet for another ten minutes till Naruto screeched the he was done and took off running for his room to get his school bag, which had been ready to go over a week ago.

Sasuke drank the last of his coffee then went to the fridge and pulled out Naruto's lunch, setting it on the table and going and getting the keys for the car.

Naruto came running back with his backpack on his shoulders and started pulling on Sasuke's arm, who grabbed the lunch at the last sec.

Itachi just rose and followed them, silent the whole time.

They had just opened the door, and then paused at the sight, even Naruto seemed to freeze.

There, sitting on the steps was Kisame with a note pinned to his shirt.

"Hi!" he said waved happily at them.

Itachi just smacked his forehead.

* * *

Itachi spent the drive to the school questioning Kisame on how he could piss off the sitter so bad.

'Geez, Kevin is easier to watch then him' he thought.

"Well I was thirsty and she was like, 'fine' and got me water. But then I wanted more so after the tenth time, she said no more water. Then I wanted a bedtime story, but she couldn't tell it good, so I said go get a book. But she picked a sucky one, so I told her she sucked at getting books too. So then I wanted to play games and we did, and she fell over and a whole bunch of stuff happened. Then I asked for a glass of water."

"Somehow I ended up there!" Kisame said throwing his hands up in the air.

Itachi rubbed his forehead. "Naru-chan?" Itachi asked.

A smack and a cry of pain was heard.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Thank you Naru-chan." Itachi said as he tried not to think over how many sitters the damn man had gone through already.

Finally the pulled up to the school, so what if it was 7:00 o'clock and school didn't start till 8:30. It showed a good impression in their minds. So they parked the car and went to the classroom that Naruto was to be in.

The Uchiha's paused as the saw their rival company there with their child. Needless to say, there was scowling all about.

Naruto peeked behind his father's leg as he saw him scowling at the other people, 'they have funny eyes' he thought as he saw their faces.

Then he looked down and saw a girl with long brown hair, 'she looks sad' he thought as he saw her just looking down at her shoes, ready to cry it seemed at any moment.

So while his father and uncle were busy scowling at the other people, Naruto walked over to the girl. The grown-ups were too busy focused on each other to notice.

She didn't seem to notice him as he approached.

"Hi! I'm Nawuto, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

The girl seemed to jump from the sudden words, startled. She turned pale eyes to him and seemed to take a deep breath to fortify herself before talking.

"M-my name i-is Neji" she said, trying to keep her chin up.

"You have vewy pwetty eyes Neji, you're a vewy pwetty girl" Naruto said innocently.

Neji smiled with a deep blush, and then seemed to realize what Naruto had said.

"Naruto…I-I'm a guy." Neji said.

"Oh…really? That's okay; you're a vewy pwetty guy. I'm a guy too." Naruto replied, smiling.

Neji paused to look over Naruto's outfit, it was a skirt.

"Why did you think I was a girl? I have pants and you have a skirt." Neji asked, feeling more comfortable around this boy.

"Cause you are weally pwetty and sometimes Nawuto wears pants and sometimes dress's and skirts too. So why not a girl wear pants?" Naruto replied in his wisdom.

Neji thought about and it did make sense…sort of.

"Why are you sad Neji?" nawuto asked.

Neji looked back at the ground, feeling his happiness at meeting this nice boy dim.

"I-I don't want to go to s-school. I won't know anybody, I-I'm scared." He said softly.

Naruto took this all in, then took off for his father that was holding his backpack. He snatched it out of his still scowling father's hand, who only glanced down briefly to see what Naruto was doing before once more joining his brother in the scowl fight.

Naruto ran back to Neji and started digging in the bag. Finally after almost having to dump the bag of its contents to find what he was looking for, he finally pulled out his oldest fox, and held out to Neji.

"Here, this is Kyuubi; he's very stwong and bwave. He'll keep you safe, plus he listens weally good, and he knows lots of secwets. "Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Neji smiled into the soft fox in his hands, this might be the best day of his life, meeting this boy who was so nice to him. He felt like he was in love.

"O-ok, I'll give him back later to you." Neji said.

"Ok!" Naruto said and put his bag down and grabbed Neji's hand and started to lead him to the play equipment.

They played till it was almost time to go to school.

* * *

Sasuke knew that they would have to stop soon, so when Naruto came stomping over and yanked on his and Itachi's hand hard, they both had to look away from the Hyuuga's and at Naruto.

"Fawder! We gots to go in! Let's go Unca Tachi!" he started to drag them both into the classroom that was filled with many children. They claimed some seats over to the side, they had decided that Kisame should wait in the car, the last thing they needed was him freaking out.

Naruto waved to Neji, before talking to his father again.

The boy shyly waved back to Naruto, pulling the fox back to his face to whisper something into his ear, remembering Naruto saying that he was good with secrets.

"I really like Naruto" he whispered.

* * *

The teacher clapped her hands to get everyone attention, and slowly the noise died down. She was a pretty teacher, with dark hair that was almost blue.

"My name is Miss Aoi. I will be teaching the class for the next year, now which would of you guys would like to introduce yourself to your classmates?" she asked, looking around the room, she didn't see anyone raising their hands and almost gave up when, she saw an energetic girl practical jumping in her seat to get chosen.

"You with the blond hair and bows" she said. The girl gave a whoop and hopped off her chair and came to the front of the class.

"What's your name?" Miss Aoi asked.

"My Name is Nawuto" Naruto replied with a big smile, making some off the other kids smile too.

"Tell us a few things about yourself Naruto." She asked, thinking she had an interesting name for a girl.

"Um….I like foxes, my fawder is the bestest, my Unca is too. Um…I am going to pwn you all(4) and rule the world! Neji is my firstist fwiend, and if you mess with him I'll beat you up…and, um…oh yeah, I am a boy." He turned to look at the teacher whose eyebrow had a really bad twitch, just like his father and Uncle sometimes. He looked over at his father and uncle who were high-fifing each other.

He smiled and waved at them. They both waved back.

"Naruto, I don't think it's nice to say, 'you're going to pwn them all and rule the world.' That doesn't seem very nice." The teacher said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "my fawder said I could rule the world if I wanted to. Are you telling me my fawder is wrong?" he asked, giving this lady the famous Uchiha glare at this foolish women who would dare say his father was wrong.

The teacher gulped at the glare and looked at the parent for help but saw him with a glare of his own.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto, your right, I'm sure if you really want to rule the world, you can." She sighed and shooed the boy back to his seat, she was a little shocked that he was a boy, but she wasn't going to get herself into more trouble with them.

Naruto suddenly came running back and said one more thing, "and my favowite color is orange!" then went back to his seat.

* * *

TheLadyWolf: There! Hope you like this; I will try and give another chapter of Naruto's first day at kindergarten, any suggestions? Well, please review! :3

1. Uncle Itachi

2. Father

Just in case you guys didn't get it.

3. Remember school starts in September and they decided that Naruto's b-day was going to be October 10.

4. Sorry just had to put that XD


End file.
